


Degenerate into Fables

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU Week, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth, missing for centuries thanks to war and neglect has suddenly resurfaced. Has the long lost home planet been found or is someone playing the ultimate power game? It's up to a dedicated team of Officers to find the truth at the heart of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically Warehouse 13 set in a distant dystopian future in space. This will be a long fic that will take a while to be completed, so hang on. 
> 
> Happy AU Week!
> 
> As always, unbetad so any and all feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

“And a good morning to you too,” Dee grinned.  “Get much sleep last night?”

“Fuck off,” HG replied with a smirk, clutching her cup of coffee like her life depended on hit. She let her heavy work bag drop to the floor.

“So who was it? The waitress or the bartender?” Dee picked up a file from her desk, flipping it open.

“Both.”

“Damn girl! How do you always manage to find quality action on this hunk of junk?”

“It’s a secret, passed down from generation to generation in the Wells family.”

“I bet.”

HG relaxed into the office chair and sipped her coffee. It wasn’t so bad, living on this station about as far from the home world as you could get.  She’d been sent here as a punishment but had grown quite fond of her life in the past few years.

“So what’s on the agenda today? Any good cases come in overnight?”

“Nope,” Dee lifted the file in her hand. “Mine dispute,” she set the file down and picked up another. “Mine dispute.” Then another, “and a domestic.”

“Wolcott said he landed an illegal racing crew a couple of light years over,” HG leaned forward a bit. “He’s willing to trade it for a favor from you.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. Did he tell you what he wanted?”

“No but I’m sure it’s a dozy.” Dee looked behind her partner. “Well speak of the devil. Wolcott what brings you over to this side of the office?”

“Charlie’s called a meeting. Starting in five.”

“Yippee.” Dee murmured as she stood.

“So Billy,” HG’s eyes sparkled. “I hear you have a racing ring investigation you’re willing to trade…”

 

 

“Good  morning,” Charlie said loudly as HG plopped down next to Wolcott.  “Let’s get right to it. We’ve got a big one that just landed in our sector kiddos.  HQ has been tracking an illegal antiquities ring for months and it seems they have begun to run traffic out of this sector.  From what HQ can tell this is some pretty serious stuff.”

“ Such as?” McShane asked from the doorway.

“The kind of stuff that gets you killed,” Charlie replied bluntly. He pulled out his small reading glasses and opened a file. “This crew has been running for a while, starting small with black market stuff.”  He paused, “then some stuff from over by Orion.”

A murmur when through the room. Orion has been off limits since the Great War that scattered humanity across the galaxy.

“And now,” HG asked, bringing the assembled officers back on point.

“Stuff from Earth,” Charlie replied evenly.

The room erupted into comments of disbelief.  Earth, the fabled home world of the human race had been lost for millennia, most likely destroyed. There was no way that after thousands of years that someone had found it.

HG looked over at her partner Dee who was standing next to McShane. She arched an eyebrow, the other woman shrugged her shoulders.

“HQ is sending a team to help with this case that’ll be here the day after tomorrow,” Charlie said after the room had quieted. “Part of the task force from the home world that’s been on this situation from day one.  Todd has already processed the advanced data and it will be waiting at your desk terminals after the meeting.  If you’re not currently handling a level one case, this is your new assignment. Dismissed.”

“Earth,” Wolcott looked over at HG. “How is that even possible?”

“It’s probably another forgery  kid,” Dee fell in step with the pair as they headed back to the desk area. “Traders have been claiming they have stuff from there for years. It’s always been proved a fake.”

“Well with this case I guess I won’t need that trade then HG,” Wolcott stopped at his desk. “Thanks anyway.”

“I’ll still help you Billy,” HG smiled.  “As we agreed.”

 

“So what’d you promise the kid HG?”

HG sat down and turned on her terminal. “He is wooing a young gentleman from  the engineering team and has asked for my help in cooking dinner.”

“You’re such a softy.”

“I am no such thing.”

Dee continued to chuckle as she opened her terminal and pulled up the decrypted files sent over from HQ.  On the first page it listed the personnel handling the case.

“Dude,” Dee asked quietly, looking over at her queasy looking partner. “Are you gonna be okay with this?”

HG swallowed. “I suppose I have to be.  I mean, she forgave me years ago for what happened to her husband.”

“Okay.”

HG looked down, unable to meet her friend’s eyes.  Yes,  Myka Bering had forgiven her years ago the death of her husband and HG’s partner. They were fine officers and HG had done all that she could to prevent his death.

The thing was, she’d never forgiven herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Upon further investigation we find that the death of Officer Samson Marino was in the line of duty.  We further find that the actions of Officer Helena Wells, while not criminal, to be negligent and were a factor in Officer Marino’s death._

_In consideration for Officer Wells’s past contributions, we hereby rule that she is to be transferred to Station Zeta Omicron effectively immediately._

“HG,” Todd looked over at McShane and Dee.  He said her name again with no response.

“Officer Wells,” McShane barked, causing the other woman to jump.

“You okay?” Dee asked sitting down across from the other woman. Todd and McShane sat next to her at their table at the Washed Out. It was their post work ritual to grab a quick drink at the bar and discuss the day.

And today had been quite eventful.

“Sorry,” she mentally shook herself. “Caught up with the case, that’s all.”

Dee pursed her lips, declining to comment.

“When does the other team arrive?” Todd asked. 

“Day or so,” McShane took a sip of his beer. “Seems that this Officer Bering, our main liaison, is some sort of superstar too, so things should be extra fun.”

_If you only knew,_ HG thought.

“I was doing a bit of research today in the lab after decrypting that transmission.  Buzz on the net is that this antiquities ring has put quite a few dangerous items into play. One blew up part of Trade Commission HQ.”

“Killed the Vice Commissioner and three of her assistants,” Dee leaned back in her chair. “I remember reading about that a couple of months ago.”

“Did HQ rule that an accident? Something about a blown power coupling?” McShane looked at Todd.

“That’s what the top data says,” the tech grinned. “But when you did deeper you see the unfiltered chain of information a ton of discrepancies pop up.”

“So why would HQ want to cover things up?” Dee asked.  “If Captain Conspiracy in correct.”

McShane chuckled. Todd rolled his eyes.

“They knew,” HG replied softly. She looked over at her friends, “or at least someone had an idea. And they failed to stop it in time.”

“Or an inside job.”

“Perhaps Todd,” HG looked down and fiddled with the coaster under her drink. “Of course this is all wild speculation at the moment.  There was nothing in the files today that indicated more than the smuggling ring.”

“What about the team?”  Todd looked at the officers. “Do you guys know anything about them?”

“HG,” McShane added, “didn’t you work with Bering?”

“Her husband,” it was bound to come up sometime. The only reason Dee knew the details was thanks to a night of too many drinks and confessions.  “He and I were partners for several years in Capital City as part of Major Crimes.”

“That’s the elite squad,” Dee explained to Todd.

“Yes. Myka, Officer Bering, worked in Investigations since she and Sam weren’t allowed in the same division.  But the three of us were quite close.” HG paused.

“But,” McShane prompted.

“Officer Marino was killed in the line of duty. A bust gone wrong, as it were,” Helena swallowed. “After the investigation I was transferred here. And it seems Officer Bering finally moved to Major Crimes.”

“Wow,” Todd leaned forward and patted HG on the hand. “That must have been rough.”

“Well,” HG swallowed, “it’s all in the past now.” She gave the young tech a small smile.

“Have you spoken to Officer Bering since that time?” McShane asked. “Will you two be able to work together?”

“Be assured Duncan we will have no problem working together. I haven’t spoken to her in quite some time, but we did leave things on good terms.”

The feeling of Myka, shoving her roughly against a wall in her tiny apartment, their lips meeting in a desperate embrace flashed through Helena’s mind.

“Sorry I’m late,” Wolcott’s cheerful voice pulled Helena out of her memories.  “What did I miss?” he asked, pulling up another chair.

“Todd’s conspiracies,” Dee offered. “And HG drifting off into space, so not much.”

HG snorted and Todd smacked Dee lightly on the shoulder.

 

 

Myka quickly slipped the picture she’d been staring at into the book she was allegedly reading and set the well worn item down on the end table.

The knock at her cabin door sounded again.

“Coming,” she called. It was probably Pete or Claudia with another attempt to pull her out of ‘Mykabot’ mode as they like to call it when she was focused on a task.

“Officer Crowley,” Myka greeted. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” the older man smiled. “May I come in?”

“Yes. Sorry sir.” Myka stepped back.

“Relax Officer, this isn’t an official visit. We’ll be arriving at Zeta Omicron soon and I wanted to see how you are feeling.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“How you are feeling about seeing Officer Wells again?  I know you’re history with the woman and I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Why would it be an issue sir?” Myka asked.  “Sam’s death was ruled in the line of duty.  And it was many years ago.”

“Many consider her partially responsible for your husband’s death. There were some at the time that thought a transfer was far too lenient a punishment.”

“I am not one of those people,” Myka’s voice was firm. “Helena was, is, an excellent Officer. I reviewed that case myself sir, and I have no issues about working with her again.”

Crowley searched her face for a moment. “Very well. The captain has informed me we’ll be arriving at the station in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll be ready sir.” Myka nodded.

She stood for a moment after the door slid shut, allowing her mind to flash back to the last time she’d spoken with Helena Wells.  It was the evening before the other woman left Capital City. HG had called, saying she had a few items of Sam’s that Myka would want.

At that point in had been six months since he husband’s death. Six months of guilt over the feeling of relief that he was gone and she was free of the loveless marriage.  Six months of fear for her best friend as she watched Helena undergo evaluation after evaluation.

Six months of allowing the feelings she’d been suppressing to sprout and grow inside her.

That night, that last night she’d finally acted and Helena had responded with equal fervor. One kiss. One kiss was all they had shared but it had changed Myka’s world.

Then destroyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome,” Chief Engineer Nielson paused, “to station Zeta Omicron.”

“Thank you,” Officer Crowley scanned the empty causeway. “I was under the impression that the Station Chief was meeting us?”

“Mr. Kosan was called in to settle a mining dispute in the Belt. He should be back by morning.”  Nonplussed, the shorter man held out his hand. “Arthur Nielson, Chief Engineer for this station. And this is my second in command, Specialist Jinks.”

A slim man with short reddish brown hair grinned broadly.

“We’re here to get you settled. It’s night watch now so the grand tour will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Crowley huffed, dropping his bag.  “Lead on.”

“Um,” Nielson pulled back his hand. “Okay, this way then.”

After a brief look, Jinks grabbed the dropped bag.

“Well,” Pete said as the rest of the team fell in behind Officer Crowley, “I suppose there are worse places.”

Claudia snorted, “Not by much.”

“Zeta Omicron is the first deep space stations created,” Specialist Jinks looked over his shoulder at the Officers. “Parts of this station date back to the Old Republic.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Pete mumbled.

“Have some respect guys,” Myka chimed in. Yes, the station was old and worn, but it was clean.  Cleaner than many of the transit stations on Capital Planet. The engineering team obviously cared a great deal.   “We inside a piece of living history.”

“Thank you, Officer,” Jinks trailed off.

“Officer Bering.”

“Ah,” Jinks nodded.

Myka stole a quick glace back a Pete and Claudia who were chatting with Officer Harkness before she spoke again.

“You’ve heard of me?”

The man blushed a little, caught. “Just recently. The station has been buzzing with rumors about your visit.  You’ll be working with my friend, who’s an Officer.”

Myka’s heart sped up, wondering if this man knew Helena.

The arrival at their quarters ended the moment.

“Bering and Donovan, this one is yours,” Chief Nielson pointed to the door on the left side of the hall. “Lattimer and Harkness, you’ll be across the hall.  Officer Crowley you’re in the Command Suite, one deck up.”

“I will see you all at 0800 for the briefing with this station’s Officers.” Crowley said before following Chief Nielson.

“Goodnight,” Specialist Jinks called to Myka as he hurried to catch up.

“Made a new friend?” Claudia asked punching the door code.

“Can’t have too many,” Myka replied, following the shorter woman into their shared quarters. “On this case, we’ll need it.”

 

 

 

HG heard the hiss of the door behind her, signaling someone else entering the work out area.  Sighing, she fumbled for her earpieces. One of the reasons she chose to exercise early was the peace and quiet, especially when she planned for a long run to shake off the tension she’d been feeling.

Hopefully a long run, coupled with a long day would allow her to sleep that night. Last evening had been fitful and did little to help her disposition.

She paid little attention to the man as he got onto the machine right next to hers.  Glancing over, she didn’t recognize him.  He was about Wolcott’s height and a somewhat athletic build. He had a tattoo on his forearm that she quickly recognized.

_One of the Officers from the home world.  Great._

She pressed play on her earpiece hoping to avoid a conversation before their needed to be one.

“So,” HG cringed as the man spoke, “is it always this packed in the morning?”

Not breaking stride, she pulled out one of her earpieces to reply. “Yes.”

She turned back, hoping her terse answer would be enough.

“I suppose it’s easier to get to the equipment,” the man droned on has he leisurely jogged alongside her on the treadmill.  “And less smelly.”

HG remained silent.

Just as her mind began to wander and she reached to turn on her earpiece again...

“So what else to you do around here for fun?” He asked, “other than work out?”

“Hunt down the bad guys,” she sassed back, letting her annoyance show.

“Cool,” the man grinned, unfazed. “So do I.”

 

 

“Nice to see the years haven’t changed you Lattimer,” Dee reached around the man for a pastry. “Still guarding the breakfast tray with your life.”

“Hardy har-har,” Pete said around a mouth full of food. “And here I hoped that being stationed at the end of the galaxy had softened your rough edges.”

“Never,” Dee smiled, shaking his hand. “It’s been what, six years now?”

“At least. I thought you’d be off this bucket by now.”

“It’s not so bad,” Dee replied sliding in next to him.

“I met one of your team this morning. Dark hair, pale skin, sunny disposition.”

“Ah,” Dee nodded. “And how did you and Officer Wells get on? She’s not a fan of having her morning ritual disrupted.”

“I thought people from her part of the home world were known for their charm.” He took a sip of his coffee. Dee chuckled.

“So you know she and Agent Bering have a history.” Pete began.

“Lattimer is this your not so subtle way of asking if I think they can work together?”

“Well, not as subtle as I thought.”

“They’ll be fine.”

Myka scanned the room full of Officers and techs, not seeing Helena.  Wells was on the list of Officers selected to team with her group from the home world. Maybe there had been a last minute change.

Helena was many things, but late to meetings wasn’t one of them.

Officer Crowley looked down at his time piece and nodded to a balding older man in glasses.

“Grab a seat kids. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Myka felt her chest constrict as Helena slipped in just before another officer closed the door.  She glanced away before their eyes met.

Officer Bering was second in command on this task force and she needed to focus.

 

HG took a spot next to McShane along the back wall of the briefing room.  He quirked a brow at her almost late arrival, “Having a bit of an off morning?”

HG rolled her eyes in reply.

Settling in as Charlie began to drone on about the importance of interdepartmental cooperation, HG scanned the room.  Dee was seated next to the Officer she’d met this morning, Lattimer. They appeared to be old friends which wasn’t surprising given her current partners many years of service.

Todd was seated next to a young woman with unnaturally bright red hair, both having their work tablets out.  From their body language HG could tell they would soon be fast friends.

Wolcott sat as close to the front as usual. He still had a bit of eagerness to him and technically he was still ‘the new guy’ only having been on the station a couple of years. She often wondered what the lovely young man had done to get sent to the end of the universe so early in his career.

Finally, HG allowed herself to look at the very front of the room.

Myka looked as beautiful as she remembered, maybe more so. The years had treated her very well. She had a new aura about her, a new inner strength that Helena hadn’t seen before.

Then their eyes met and for a moment the world faded away.  HG almost didn’t hear her name called by Charlie as he introduced his team.

She raised her hand just in time, ignoring the pointed looks from her friends.

“Not a word Duncan,” she growled. “Not. A. Word.”

McShane coughed to cover his laugh.

 

For all of mankind’s many technical advances, nothing could ever quite replace a slide show presentation.  The room was dark and Myka’s smooth voice was lulling an already weary HG towards sleep.

She had read though the file yesterday and discussed it at length after work with her friends, so most of what she was hearing was on repeat. Three years ago, an artifact of unusual rarity was put up for sale from a relatively small auction house. The item, a 22nd century recording device was one of only five know to exist. Even more amazing, there was active data still accessible.

Museums and universities clamored for access, but the auction house refused and the item was sold to a collection on the Gemini Colony.

A couple of months later, another rare device from the 25th century surfaced from the same but now not quite as small auction house. Again the antiquities market went into frenzy over the news.  And so the pattern had repeated itself on a regular basis.

What drew the attention of Officers was during the transport of the fourth item, deaths occurred. A routine investigate traced the auction house to a well known crime syndicate.  But the case came up a dead end.

But another mysterious death occurred and the dead case found its way into Major Crimes.  It fell to Officer Bering who assembled a small team that was able to trace the transaction routes to the Orion sector.  Suddenly the small team became much larger just as a cache of extremely rare 21st century artifacts were revealed. Items so fantastical (what was an iPhone anyway) that many were assumed to be fake.

But as always, the items were independently verified as authentic.

And also from Earth.

Myka’s team had traced the transport route to this station when the trail went cold. Command had made this a priority one case and set key members of the team to Zeta Omicron to explore any and all possible leads. Despite its age, the station was still considered part of the frontier, light years from the home world, with only a few barely inhabitable planets within a day’s travel.  

What kept this part of space populated were several large asteroid belts that housed mining operations from the massive Retrograde belt a couple of light years over to the small clusters of rocks known as The Thornbush.  There were dozens of  unnamed asteroid collections that prospectors continued to mine in hopes of striking it rich with ores that fueled what was left of the Old Republic.

She, Dee and Wolcott had a running dialogue about why this particular area had the highest concentration of rocks currently on the space charts.

_If one of the smaller collections happened to be what was left of Earth…_

HG’s thoughts trailed off when the lights turned back up. Officer Bering had finished her presentation and the lead, an older man silver hair named Crowley was speaking.

“Our first task with be interviewing several of the names on the watch list. These are people who have been associated with the Denali crime syndicate.”

His dark eyes met HG’s, “Wells, are you interviewing skills as sharp as they were in Capital City?”

“More so sir.”

“Then you’ll head up this part of the investigation. “ He held up a file, “I’m assigning you Lattimer, Wolcott and McShane to assist.”

“Turnaround time sir?”

“As quickly as possible,” Crowley replied. “We’ll need to follow up on anyone who is deemed suspicious.”

“Bering and Olivaw, you two will work through the ship manifests and transfer requests,” Crowley held up another folder,  “to see if  any irregularities show themselves.”

“Harkness, I want you with the Techs, sorting through data transmissions in and out of the station.”

“Glad I got the paperwork,” Dee stage whispered to Pete, causing Crowley to give the pair a stern look.

“We will meet again today at 1800 to share findings. Dismissed.”

 

“Vincent, as charming as ever,”  Dee said to Pete as the Officers stood and stretched.

“Yeah,” Pete agreed, “we all thought Myka would lead this team but he got added last minute.”

“Was he even working on the case?”

“Over in the Soho province, where the auction house was based. He just came to Capital City a few weeks ago.”

“Hmm,” the pair reached the pastry table.

“Any advice on working with Wells?” Pete asked as Dee filled up her coffee cup.

She glanced over at the woman who was looking over the folder with Wolcott and McShane.

“Take it easy on the jokes, at least in the beginning. Remember not all women fall for the Lattimer charm.”

“It worked on you.”

“It did?” Dee replied as she stepped away.

 

“Well it looks like it’s us and some paperwork,” Dee greeted.  She held out her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.”

“It’s nice to meet you Officer Olivaw.”

“It’s Dee. No one calls me Olivaw.”

“Then I insist you call me Myka.”

Dee could see what HG saw in this woman. She was quite lovely.

“Well Myka, let's get to it then.  I know of a little used interrogation room that would be an excellent base of operations.”

“Plus,” she offered, grabbing a stack of files. “There’s a nearby exit to the Promenade, right by a great food stand.”

 

HG sat down in the second less used break room with her team. She knew what to expect from McShane and Wolcott. Lattimer would be the wild card.

“We’ve got quite a few names on this list,” she began. “Lattimer who are the top priorities?”

“Or did Crowley give you any,” McShane grumbled.

“Officer Bering actually put this together,” Pete scanned the names. “Knowing her, they are listed in order of priority. We need to focus in on the top 10, the rest, not so much.”

“Why are they on their then?” Wolcott asked.

“Because she is through,” HG replied.  “And doesn’t leave an angle uncovered.”

She looked at Pete who nodded.

“I hope that Crowley knows that half of these work in The Thornbush,” McShane continued to look at the names. “I recognize them half of them from ongoing mining disputes. Kosan went out there yesterday to settle one between number two and seven.”

“Shamus Miller, number two” Wolcott began, “has been working out there for years. I went out there about six months ago on a dispute claim.”

“Salty bugger,” McShane agreed.

“I had the fortune of dealing with number seven a few weeks ago,” HG looked over the list once again. “Dustin Paige. New to the area, moved here from Capricorn Six. He’s like a young Tom Selby.”

“Lord,” Wolcott laughed. “How did you make it out of their unscathed.”

“Dee worked her magic. I was ready to throttle the tosser within five minutes of meeting the man.”

“I’ll speak with transport,” Wells stood “and arrange a shuttles out to the Thornbush.  McShane and Wolcott take Miller. Lattimer and I will interview Paige.  Wolly, can send a request to Kosan’s office to see if he’s back?”

“Will do.”  He stood and left the room.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

“HG can you?” McShane asked.

“I already planned on it,” she grinned. “Make sure and fill Lattimer in on all of the charms of the Thrornbush.”

“Wow,” Pete’s head was spinning from how quickly Wells had put together a plan of attack for the day. “Is she always like that?”

“She’s going easy  on you,” McShane leaned back.  “I’m surprised we’re not doing this debrief while on our way to the shuttle bay.”

“Damn. I’d heard she’s…”

“Forget about what you’ve heard,” McShane cut him off, giving Pete a hard look.  “So let’s chat a bit about the Thornbush…”


	4. Chapter 4

 “Well that was a dead end,” Pete reached for his suit and began putting it on.

“Maybe,” HG replied.  She had allowed Officer Lattimer to question Mr. Paige about some of his recent transactions while she observed. He certainly was quite rude, but there was more to it. 

“Before we get back to the shuttle I’d like to inspect the grounds a bit,” Helena looked over at Pete.

“What,” he cradled it in his arms, “do you suspect something?”

“Call it a hunch,” she finished zipping up her suit, pressing the auto seal button that made it air tight. “He was too pleasant this time.”

“That guy, too nice,” Pete’s muffled voice filtered into her helmet. “He called you a,”

“There is no need to repeat such language Officer Lattimer,” HG cut him off. “Now follow me, no dawdling.”

Pete dutifully followed the other officer out of the air lock and out onto the unnamed asteroid.  Luckily it was one of the larger ones that had a bit of gravity, so walking on it was only somewhat difficult. It had been some time since Officer Lattimer had spent time in space so it was slow at first. After a few minutes he found his space legs and was able to keep up with the more agile Officer.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” He asked as HG lead them towards what looked to be an abandoned mine shaft.

“In my early days I worked in Old City,” HG slowed as she approached the block entrance. “There was a gang that developed an ingenious method of using the abandoned transit tunnels to carry out their illegal activities.  They were able to fool inspectors and scanners for many years.”

“So how were they caught?”

“Close observation of one of the tunnel’s exits,” HG mumbled.  “You had to hit certain spots in the correct sequence in order for the doorway to show itself. It really was quite brilliant.”

Pete watched as the other Officer touched the rock pile that blocked the shaft in a seemingly random order.  He jumped back as he felt the ground begin to rumble as the pile shifted slightly.

“I notice while reading up on Paige that he grew up in Old City,” HG explained, “he would have been a child during the time, but that gang was quite well known.”

“You mean the Zephyrs?” Pete’s eyebrows rose. “You busted that ring?”

“It was the only way to advance out of Old City,” HG shrugged her shoulders.  “Come now, let’s see what Mr. Paige has hidden away so cleverly.”

 

Myka’s set down another transport log, shutting her eyes for a moment. Dee had left  to grab them a mid afternoon snack (that hopefully included coffee) so the Officer found herself alone for the time being.

Earth, she felt a bit of a thrill even thinking about the lost planet, the world that had given birth to humanity. Growing up as the eldest child of one of the top Archivists at Bailey University, she knew more than what the average citizen did about the history of their people.

The hyper-drive had been successfully tested in the mid 22nd century, which allowed for the first expansion of man outside of their home system.  Earth at the time was overpopulated and many jumped at the chance to leave the planet, despite the risks.

Within 300 years, nearly 50 planets had been colonized. Earth’s population had stabilized and was starting to decrease as space travel became more and more affordable.

During the first 500 years of colonization, three planets rose to prominence.  Andromeda Prime, the first successfully colonized planet, closest to Earth and the most like it in temperament. Zamin, the largest of a group of planets knows as the Orion cluster.   It was a Jupiter class with the planet’s atmosphere similar to those found in high altitudes on Earth.

The third and still most important player in space politics was Earth. The smallest and least populated of the three, the original home world still held sway over a great many of the colonies. Especially those closest to it.

It was only a matter of time before the power struggle between the three grew into armed conflict. During the War of the Colonies millions died and many of the early settlements were destroyed as Zamin emerged as the new dominate force in known space.  Earth was decimated and Andromeda Prime became nearly uninhabitable.

 Zamin sent a new wave of explores further into the galaxy and for nearly 800 years man experience a golden age of growth and scientific development. A vast Republic was formed of hundreds of planets, Zamin still being the dominate force.  But human kind’s love of conflict rose again and the Old Republic exploded into war nearly 1000 years ago.  The Orion cluster fell as humanity fractured into several different smaller republics, each assigned a number after the Great War. 

Myka was from the Colo Colony and had moved with her family to Capital Planet as a young child. Their republic, Number 13, was one of the smaller ones on what was considered the outskirts of the known galaxy.  She  often wondered what it would have been like living during the Golden Age, where new discovers seemed to happen daily.  When some of the greatest works of literature, science and philosophy had been written.  (She even had her battered copy of Singh’s Treatise on the Nature of Man on this mission).

Nowadays discover and exploration seemed to have given way to survival and maintaining the status quo. Exploration was more for new sources of ore or to mine old technology on dead worlds than for discovery. 

Myka sighed.  Wonder, it seemed, wasn’t endless.

“Kid, you okay?” Dee asked from the doorway. She’d been quietly observing the Officer for a few minutes as the younger woman was lost in thought.

“Sorry,” she blushed a bit in embarrassment.

“The case?”

“Not really,” Myka rested her head in her hand. The other Officer sat down across from her, setting a couple of large brown bags between them.

“I hope one of those has coffee in it.”

“Of course,” Dee scoffed. “And a tasty snack from that food stand I told you about.”  She began to open one of the bags. “So if you were not really thinking about the case…”

“Well,” Myka leaned back, scratching her head, “I was thinking about The Golden Age versus today.”

“Really? You strike me as more of a realist Officer Bering, not someone who longs for the supposed glory days of the past.”

“I did grow up the daughter of an Archivist, so I know the past wasn’t always glorious,” Myka reached for the large cup Dee had just pulled from one of the bags. “Unlike this coffee.”

The other woman chuckled.

“But sometimes I think there has to be more that just this. The daily grind.”

“Looking for a bit of magic amidst the mundane?”

“Something like that,” Myka sipped her coffee. “I guess this case has pulled out my sentimental side.”

“You don’t need some long lost trinket to find something special,” Dee looked over at Myka. 

“I suppose,” Myka replied absently.  Dee continued to study her.

“See something you like Officer?”

“I do, but not for myself.”

Myka stopped the cup halfway to her mouth.  “How much did she tell you?”

“Enough back story to make me question. The look on your face told me when HG walked into the room this morning gave me the answer.”

“I see.” She sighed. “And now you think we can’t work this case together.”

“Pfft, please. This has nothing to do with the case. This has to do with my partner.”

Dee leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table.  “It took almost a year before we discussed Marino. And another six months for her to give me the unofficial version because I knew there had to be more to an Officer of the caliber of HG Wells coming to the end of the universe like she did.”

Dee raised a hand, forestalling Myka’s reply.  “It took me almost another year, and a fair amount of booze, for her to tell me about you.”

“I’ve always wondered a bit about you since that night. If you really did return the feelings Helena raved about. And I have to admit I was a bit worried about you coming here. How we could pick up the pieces after you’d left again.”

“And now I know that there’ll be damage on both sides after you visit,” Dee shook her head.  “Which leads me to only one conclusion,” she paused.

“How can we get HG off this rust bucket and back with you?”

Myka couldn’t help but smile.

The door was yanked open and a frazzled looking Todd hurried into the room.

“Dee,” he wheezed. “Come with me.  HG’s been shot.”

Myka paled as the other Officer stood quickly.  She glanced back at the frozen woman.

“Officer Bering,” Dee snapped, “let’s go.”

With a nod she followed pair out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Report!” Dee barked, startling the Control Officer at the door to the infirmary.

“Ma’am,” he nodded, “this way. Officer’s Lattimer and Wells arrived approximately 15 minutes ago. Lattimer suffered some space burns, a minor head injury and a fractured hand. Wells’ suit had been punctured by a bullet hole. She is currently in prep for surgery.”

“Where is Lattimer?” Myka asked.

“He is in med room 2 with McShane and Wolcott.”

“I know the way, thank you CO.” Dee looked at a worried Todd. “I need you to pull every scrap of data off of their logs, ship and suits.”

“Okay,” he paused.

“I’ll keep you updated,” Dee reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

 

A tense looking McShane greeted them outside the med room.  “The doc’s with him now.”

“What happened?” Dee asked.

“HG and Lattimer were investing one of the potential suspects.  After the interview, HG decided to dig a bit deeper and found a hidden mining shaft.  Lattimer’s pretty out of it, but from what I could gather they found a link to the next stop on the artifact trail.”

“They were discovered by the miner and a fire fight ensued,” Wolcott added as he joined the group. “HG shoved Lattimer out of the way.” 

“Such the hero,” Dee shook her head.

“I just came from the surgery bay, she’s in there now. The doctor’s think she’ll pull through just fine.”

“And the site?”

“Unknown,” McShane stood. “Wolcott and I will rustle up a view volunteers to secure the asteroid and start the investigation.”

“I’m coming with you,” Myka’s tone brokered no argument.

“You’re needed here Officer Bering,” Dee replied. “No one knows this case better than you and we’ll need everything we can get on this suspect. Plus, Lattimer and Wells will need to see a friendly face when they wake up. I’ll go.”

“I’m sorry Officer Olivaw,” Myka began.

“I hate to do this but I outrank you so I’m going,” Dee cut her off.  “Crowley and Charlie will need a full report as well, and that’s something I’m not good at. Investigating is.”

“Fine.”

“Boys?” Dee motioned for McShane and Wolcott to follow her.

“What exactly is your rank?” Wolcott asked as they left the medical bay.

“High enough.”

 

Myka slowly pushed open the door to Pete’s room.

“Officer?” the doctor looked up from the pad he was studying.

“Bering. And you are?”

“Doctor Valda,” he looked down at the pad again. “Your friend Officer Lattimer should be fine. We sedated him to reset the hand and treat the burns.  The burns will take a few days to heal completely.”

“And his hand?”

“On the home world he’d be fine by the end of the day,” Valda sighed. “But we’re a bit behind here in tech, so in about a week we’ll be able to remove the cast. After that he should be good to go.”

“That’s great.” Myka looked over at her friend and first partner in Major Crimes.

“He’ll be waking up soon,” the doctor switched off the pad and moved to go.

“Would it be possible for you to update me on Officer Wells?”

“Well,” Valda paused, “technically I’m not the doctor on that case.”

“I understand. But I would appreciate if you could give me any news.”

“Hmm,” he pulled open the screen. “I suppose I could for a friend of Officer Wells. She helped me out of a sticky situation a couple of years ago. Give me just a minute to access her file.”

Myka sat down in a chair close to Pete’s bed.

“So,” Valda asked without looking up. “You know HG from the home world? I know all of the Officers stationed here, so I assumed you’re part of that task force that arrived the other day.”

“Is nothing here a secret?”

“Nope,” he smiled. “Small town in the middle of nowhere space.  So you and HG?”

“She worked with my husband for many years. Before he was killed.”

“Ah,” he glanced over at her. “So you’re THAT Myka Bering.” He turned back to the pad. “Interesting.”

Before she could press him further.

“HG took a small caliber bullet to the shoulder.  The space suit slowed the impact so the damage was less than it could have been. She’ll be out of surgery and awake in a couple of hours.” The pad beeped.

“Looks like I’m needed elsewhere. If you need anything just hit the com and someone will be here. Nice to meet you Officer Bering.”

Myka leaned back into the chair and settled in to wait.  Since she was going to be here a while, she opened a remote access to her file data base though the com device every Officer wore on their wrist. The smaller letters made it slower reading, especially without her glasses, but she wasn’t one to sit idly. Helena had been shot for what she discovered and Myka would make sure that the other woman’s pain wasn’t for nothing. 

 

 

Pete’s eyes flew open and frantically looked around the room.  A bevy of machines began to squawk as he slowly sat up, trying to clear the dizziness in his head.

He remembered the secret room, the artifact cache, struggling with a giant man that appeared out of nowhere, HG getting shot and dragging them both to the shuttle.  Auto pilot must have brought them both back to the station.

“Pete! Get back in that bed!” Myka hurried over and helped him lay back down.

“Hey Mykes, how’s HG?”

“She’s in recovery. I’m going to see her shortly.” She looked her friend over, “can you tell me what happened? McShane told us you guys discovered the next link in the transport chain?”

“It was all HG,” Pete grinned, “Did you know she’s the one who busted the Zephyrs? Man, that’s so awesome.”

“I did,” Myka nodded, “but what did you find on the asteroid?”

“Well HG figured out that this guy grew up in Old City and used the same trick the Z’s did. There were a bunch of crates, most empty, but a few had weird looking stuff in them.”

“Artifacts?”

“I think so. But before we could dig deeper I got a bad feeling. This guy came at us out of nowhere.  He must have been hiding out down there. Then Paige comes in guns blazing.  HG shoves me out of the way, takes out Paige. The other guy disappears.” He lets out a frustrated grunt. “I chased him down a side tunnel that was a dead end.  When I got back I saw that HG’s been shot.  I wasn’t feeling so hot myself and we headed back here.”

“Dee took McShane and Wolcott out to secure the site. Hopefully they will find something.”

“Wells is good,” Pete leaned further into the bed. “I can see why she was in Major Crimes. Such a waste of talent out here on this relic.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“Sam,” Helena looked up from her com, “HQ just called we need to get back.” Her eyes widened, “what in the bloody hell?”_

_“HG it’s not what it looks like.”_

_She quickly pulled her side arm.  Sam’s companion drew his._

_“It looks at lot like you’re meeting with Ebb Isner.”_

_“She’s seen us Marino,” Isner hissed. “You know how this has to end.”_

_“With you in a cell Isner.” HG tightened her grip on the weapon._

_“Let’s talk about this HG. Please put the gun down.”_

_“What’s there to talk about?”_

_Sam began to move slowly toward his partner. “Ebb and I grew up together. He can help you like he’s helped me.  I know you want to move out of Major Crimes someday into Command.”_

_“Are you serious?” she felt her stomach drop. “And what do you have to give one of the biggest crime lords on the planet in return?”_

_“A blind eye, every now and then. Be late on an alert. Misplaced evidence. Not much at all.”_

_“All these years,” HG was stunned. “All these years as your partner. Does Myka know?”_

_“Never,” Sam’s face grew hard.  “You can’t tell her.”_

_“The Officer can’t tell anyone,” Isner’s harsh voice cut into the conversation._

 

Helena slowly opened her eyes, leaving the bad memories behind as best she could. She felt the weight of the rapid healer on her shoulder.  Zeta Omicron was lucky enough to get this bit of modern technology from the home world just a couple of weeks ago. She hadn’t looked forward to the next several weeks of her arm in a sling without it.

Turning her head slowly, she noticed the cup of water sitting next to the bed. Surgery always left her parched. She reached toward the liquid.

“Let me get that,” HG looked towards the door where Myka stood, partially obscured by darkness.  The other woman moved forward and grabbed the cup, moving the straw towards HG’s lips.

“Thanks,” she rasped. “How long was I out for?”

“A few hours. Valda says you should be good as new by morning.”

“Thank goodness. And how is Officer Lattimer?”

“Pete’s fine,” Myka set the cup down and pulled a chair closer. “He’s out of the infirmary already.”

“So you know.”  She swallowed. “Excellent catch with Paige.  Your ability to put the details together remains exceptional.”

“Thank you,” Myka blushed a little.

“It’s,” Helena paused again, “it’s very good to see you again Myka.”

“Almost as wonderful as it is to see you.”

It was Helena’s turn to blush.

“And how have you been? Dee tells me you’ve earned quite the reputation here on the station.”

“That woman,” Myka chuckled at Helena’s tone. “Do not believe a word that comes from her mouth.”

“And you,” Helena’s eyes met Myka’s “how have you been? Have you met anyone new?”

“No,” it was now or never, Myka thought, “not since…”

 

“Mykes!” Claudia burst into the room, breaking the moment. “Officer Olivaw just sent a transmission from Paige’s rock.” The tech pulled out her pad oblivious to what she had walked in on.

“Officer Wells, meet Claudia Donovan.”

“You’re Todd’s friend!” Claudia grinned. “He told me all about you.”

“It seems my name precedes me where ever I go,” HG groused. Myka bit back a laugh.

“Okay here we go,” Claudia pulled another chair over after getting her pad set up. “Check this out.”

 

“Wells,” Dee’s face filled the screen, “looks like you worked your magic again. We’ve got three crates of artifacts, similar to ones in past auctions.  We’ll have to get that historian, what’s her name McShane?”

“Cho.” McShane’s voice came from off screen.

“To take a look at them to make sure.  Wolcott,” she turned the screen to show the Officer reading a stack of papers, “found a partial manifest, and get this,” the screen returned to Dee, “coordinates to what shows as an empty region of space, just outside of The Retrograde. I’ve sent Todd the data so he can get tracking.”

Myka and HG exchanged an excited glance.

“We’ve got something at the end of Lattimer’s dead end tunnel too,” Dee smiled. “But I’ll save that for when we get back.  Rest up HG.”

The screen went blank.

“The game’s afoot,” HG murmured grinning.

 

“You assured me that this would end on Zeta Omicron!”

“I know sir, and I apologize. It seems that Officer Bering’s research coupled with Well’s hunches is a potent combination.”

“That is unacceptable. Remember what is at stake here. Do not let them get past the next check point,” the dark figured leaned closer to the screen. “Or there will be nothing left for you on Capital Planet. Do I make myself clear Vincent?”

“Yes  James, very.”

 

 

 

“So what crawled up Crowley’s ass? You’d think he’d be overjoyed given the case just broke wide open,” McShane plopped down into his usual chair at the Washed Out.

“I’m sure he’s thrilled that a bunch of misfits on the oldest station in the chain figured it out,” Todd agreed.

“Well Petey boy here,” Dee patted the Officer on the back, “was there also. So we can’t take full credit.”

“Um thanks,” Pete, having nearly spilled his drink when Dee smacked him set it down slowly.

“When does the old girl get out of jail?” McShane asked.

“Got out this morning,” Dee replied.

“Really,” Todd glanced between Dee and McShane, “so are we?”

“Not yet,” Dee smirked.  “Let us see how tonight plays out.”

Flustered by being left out, Pete broke into the conversation.

“Okay, what are you guys talking about?”

“Well,” Dee leaned forward, “you see…”

“Delinda Olivaw you are NOT going to open a betting pool involving my personal life!”

“Good to see you too Officer Wells,” Dee glanced over her shoulder.  “Wolcott, your timing remains impeccable as always.” Rolling her eyes in the direction of the Officer standing next to Helena.

 

“You’re just annoyed you’ve been caught,” HG huffed, pulling over a chair and sitting down next to her partner.   “Officer Lattimer, how are you feeling?”

“Just about healed,” he grinned.  “Cast comes off in a few days.  And your shoulder?”

“Almost there.”

“Where is Officer Bering?” McShane asked, motioning the server for another round.

“She and Miss Donovan are meeting with Charlie and Crowley,” Wolcott answered. 

“Sounds pleasant,” Dee sipped her drink.

“Claude found some interesting code in that data transponder you guys found,” Todd explained. “She showed Officer Bering and they went to Crowley.”

“Anything interesting Captain?” Dee looked at Todd.

“I didn’t get a good look at that code,” Todd paused. “But from I saw it looked like they used a high level encryption.”

“Hmm,” Dee leaned back in thought.  “Will you guys be able to crack the encryption?”

“Maybe,” Todd nodded. “It will take a while though.”

“And that’s if Crowley doesn’t pull the data stream and work it himself,” Pete added. “His background is in cyber crimes you know.”

“Awesome,” Todd sighed. 

“He’ll pull the code,” McShane shook his head.  “We’ll never get our people to look it over then.”

 

“Why all the glum faces?” Claudia’s perky voice broke the silence. “Whose terminal crashed?”

“How did it go with Crowley?” Pete stood and pulled over another chair.

“As expected,” she plopped down into the seat. “He was pissed I found that transmission hidden in the other data and didn’t come to him sooner.” She grinned, “and that the ‘rejects that are assigned to Zeta Omicron were the ones to make the big break’.”

“Told you,” Wolcott frowned.

“But,” Claudia paused for effect, “Officer Bering brought her A game, taking down each one of Crowley’s complaints, including tidbits from all of your service records. I mean, what Officer McShane and Olivaw did during the Hampton case on Seti Prime…”

“Thanks,” McShane cut her off.

“So what about the data?” Todd asked.

“Crowley took the main data node,” she shrugged. “I expected he would.”

“Damn,” Todd cursed.

“Good thing I made a back up,” the tech grinned.

Pete and Claudia high fived.

“And where is Officer Bering?” Helena asked. “Still with Crowley?”

“She said to tell you all thanks for the invite but she’s going to take it easy tonight.”

 

HG waited what seemed an appropriate amount of time before saying her goodbyes. She knew Dee well enough that the betting pool on her love life would most likely be opened after she left.

Perhaps she should have Todd place a secret bet for her. She could always use the extra credits.

Smirking, she headed towards the guest quarters to check on Officer Bering. Other than the discussion in her hospital room the prior day, they had barely spoken.

She felt sure Myka was about to tell her something of a more personal nature before Claudia burst into the room. 

Hopefully her friend would be willing to continue that line of conversation this evening


	7. Chapter 7

“Helena,” Myka’s breathless voice greeted her.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you,” HG replied, “but I thought we could talk for a bit?”

“Sure,” the other woman nodded slightly, stepping back.

“Still a fan of The Treatise I see,” HG picked up the battered book off of the small table in front of the couch.  A piece of paper slipped out from between its pages.

Myka held her breath as the other woman picked it up, flipping it over to reveal the image on the other side.

Helena’s expression softened as she looked at the image. “I remember that day.”

“You had never been to Triton Park,” Myka said with a smile.

“A situation you insisted on rectifying,” HG traced the photo. “And your friend, the photographer…”

“Jack.”

“Yes, Jack. So kind of him to take this picture of us; I never realized you had kept it all these years.”

“It’s my favorite,” Myka paused, stepping closer.

“The first of many in our friendship,” HG set the picture down on the table.

“That’s not the only reason,” Myka took another step towards the woman. “It was the day I realized that the feelings I had were more than just friendship.”

“But you were with Sam,” HG sighed, eyes trained downward at the image. “And despite the horrid marriage you two shared, you would do the honorable thing, as would I, and let those feelings lie.”  She looked up, not realizing how close the other woman now stood.

“I knew that day in the Park,” Helena swallowed, “that if the circumstances had been different that we…”

Myka didn’t let her finish as she surged forward, pulling her friend into a kiss.

After a few moments, Myka pulled back. “The circumstances have changed, but my feeling have not.”

“Myka,” Helena reached up to caress her cheek, “sweet Myka.  I am not that same woman you fell for that day in the park. These last years have been…”

“I don’t care,” Myka cut her off again. “It’s been so long and yes, we’ve changed. But I still love you Helena. And if this is all the time we have, I’m not going to waste it.”

HG felt her eyes water. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Myka leaned in again for a kiss, softer and sweeter than the first.

 

 

The explosion rocked the station, tossing both women from the couch where they had dozed off.  HG felt her stomach twist and the gravity faltered for a moment. Luckily Chief Engineer Nielson kept the backup systems in tip top shape.

Helena’s com screeched to life.

“Wells,” Dee coughed. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Thank the Gods,” relief filled her partner’s voice. “Where are you?”

“I’m in Officer Bering’s quarters.”

“Bless your impatient streak. Get down to section 23. We’ll need your help. Bring Bering.”

“What’s in section 23?” Myka asked as she dashed after the other woman.

“A small section of shops, a couple of bars,” she swallowed, “but it’s mostly a residential part of the station. It’s where my apartment is.”

 

Four hours later, the fires were contained and the static force fields were secured.  Myka walked through the area to make sure all of her friends were okay.

Todd and Claudia, covered in grime from climbing through power conduits, were huddled with Engineer Nielson around an ancient looking blue computer diagnostic screen.  They had been the first to volunteer to help the Engineering crew secure power to the section.

She saw Pete with Harkness helping Dr. Valda bring another causality to the infirmary. The death toll currently stood at 17, with six still unaccounted for. With some of the plasma burns she’d seen while going through the wreckage, there would be more to add to the list come morning.

Myka nodded at Officer Crowley as he stood and spoke with a tall, bald man who she had learned was Station Chief Kosan.  Word had spread quickly through the Officers that Head Officer Charles Chataranga was one of the 17 people lost tonight.

She thought again how lucky they’d been that HG had gone to the Washed Out and then to her quarters. Charlie’s apartment was three down from Helena’s.

Pushing an errant curl from her forehead, she continued the search for the other woman.   

 

“Will you stop looking at me like that,” HG frowned at Wolcott. 

“Lower your voice,” the other man admonished. He pointed to Specialist Jinks’ sleeping form, sprawled across his lap. “You’ll wake Steve.”

“We’re just glad Helena,” McShane slid down the wall next to her. “That you weren’t home.”

“Agreed,” Dee sat next to Wolcott. “My heart was in my throat when I called you HG.” She grinned, “So here’s to your inability to keep it in your pants.” Dee raised her water bottle.

“Here here!” McShane and Wolcott parroted.

HG rolled her eyes but smiled just the same. “Thank you.”

“Here you guys are,” Myka smiled as she entered the hallway. “I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“Grab some wall Officer Bering. You’ve earned it.” Dee tossed a water bottle to the Officer as she sat down next to HG.

“How are you doing?” HG asked, slowly slipping the other woman’s hand into hers.  Not caring about the knowing looks her friends were giving her.

“Tired. But okay.” She looked over at the other officers. “I’m sorry about Charlie.”

“To Charlie,” McShane raised his water bottle.

“To Charlie,” the group echoed.

“Has Nielson come up with anything yet?” Dee asked.

“Not yet,” Myka replied, squeezing HG’s hand.  “But something this bad could only be caused by a major power coupling blowing.”

“Not possible,” Steve mumbled.

“Welcome back to the land of the living sleepy head,” Wolcott grinned as the other man sat up.  The pair readjusted so that the Specialist rested against the Officer. 

“What makes you say that Steve?” HG asked.

“Well,” he paused, yawning.  “For the amount of damage to this section and the three around it, the coupling would have to be a class one.” He looked at the blank faces around him. “Class ones are the coupling closes to the station core. The biggest.”

Everyone nodded.

“There was a coupling but it was a three, so not that big.” He headed more into Wolcott who gave him a kiss on the head.  “If I had to guess, some sort of incendiary device was used. It ignited the plasma in power generator in this section causing a bigger explosion.”

“A bomb,” Myka pulled HG a little closer to her, sneaking a hand around the other woman’s waist.  Dee smiled as her partner melted into the other woman.

“Makes sense,” McShane agreed, he looked over at Dee. “Time to dust off those skills displayed on Hampton old friend.”

“Ugh,” Dee groaned and stood.  “All I want is a shower. And a nap.”

Steve kissed Wolcott on the cheek and also stood. “I need to get back. Artie will need to begin repairs on the sections open to space. Those force fields won’t hold forever. Billy I can give you the maintenance logs for this sector if you’d like to start going over them.”

“Sounds good.”

“Wells,” Dee began but stopped and smiled.

“That is adorable,” Wolcott agreed. “I wish I had my vidder.”

“No worries,” Steve pulled a small device out of his pocket and took a picture of the two Officers, cuddled together sound asleep.

“Aces,” McShane nodded.  “Make sure and send a copy to all of us.” Steve nodded.

“Let them rest,” Dee looked at the group. If her gut was right, they would need it.

Because that bomb wasn’t meant for Charlie. It was meant for HG. 


	8. Chapter 8

_“Damn it Sam,” HG cried as she pressed down onto her partner’s chest.   The blood continued to flow, staining her hands and the ground around them._

_She could hear Isner moaning further down the alley. Her aim wasn’t always the best but it had done the job and hit the mobster in the shoulder at least. She wanted him alive. If for no other reason so she could beat him to death._

_She could hear the sirens in the distance. Help was on the way._

_“Helena,” Sam rasped._

_“Shh,” she sucked in tears.  “I’m so mad at you right now, so I need you to save your strength so I can yell at you later okay?”_

_“Always making a joke,” he grinned._

_“She can’t know,” Sam begged. “Myka, she can’t know.”_

_“She won’t, I promise.”_

_“She loves you, you know,” he murmured as his eyes closed. “Loves you more than she loves me.”_

_“Nonsense.”_

_“Take care of her okay?” Sam’s eyes suddenly opened and for a moment HG thought he might make it._

_“I will.”_

_“Good,” he relaxed, “good.” She felt his body go limp._

_After a moment HG leaned back.  She glanced down the alley. Isner had somehow pulled himself up and away. The Officer in her screamed at her to get up and follow the trail._

_All she could do is sit there and cry._

 

“Officer Wells.”

She felt her body move slightly.

“Officer Wells,” her name was spoken again. Slowly she opened her eyes and her body screamed in pain.

“We need to clear the hallway,” one of the stations engineers, R St Clair from the name tag, hovered above her.

“Yes,” HG coughed. “Right.” She looked down to Myka sprawled against her. 

“Give us a moment?”

“Sure,” the young woman smiled.

“Myka,” HG gently traced the other woman’s face. “Myka we have to get up.”

“Mmm,” Myka burrowed further into her side, her breath tickling her neck.

“Officer Bering,” HG took on a sterner tone. “We need to move. Come on.”

“Ugh,” Myka finally leaned back slowly.  “What time is it?”

“Early,” HG grinned, reaching out to move a lock of hair out of Myka’s eyes.  “The engineers need us to move.”

“Okay,” Myka stood slowly and stretched with a grimace.  She held out her hand, “Come on Wells. I know someplace where you can rest that’s a lot more comfortable than a wall.”

“Righty ho then.”

 

“Bloody hell,” HG sank stiffly into the desk chair.

“Agreed,” Dee didn’t look up from the file she was going over. “How’s your back?”

“Feels like I spent hours crawling through twisted metal then fell asleep propped up on a wall.”

“So literal,” Dee smirked.  She pulled open the top drawer of her desk.

“Here,” she looked up and handed her partner a small bottle. “Valda brought by some pain relievers this morning.”

“Bless that man,” HG shook a couple of pills out and swallowed them.

“Is that the structural analysis report?” HG handed the bottle back.

“Hot off the press.  I had Buck send me the preview. The official will be out this afternoon.”

HG leaned in. “Do you suspect something?”

“Too soon to tell.”

“It must be serious then,” HG’s tone was a mix of jest and concern, “if you won’t share.”

Dee quirked an eyebrow and went back to reading.

“Officer Olivaw,” Crowley’s voice startled them both.

“Yes Vincent?”

“A moment of your time,” his eyes lingered on the paperwork in her hands.

“Of course,” Dee closed the file and handed over to HG. “Oh here’s that report Charlie sent the other day for us to sign off on.”

“Thanks,” HG nodded. “I wondered where it’d gotten to.”

Helena waited to the door to Charlie’s office closed before she opened the report.  After skimming through the initial findings she zeroed in on the page Dee had marked with a small bend in the bottom corner.

“By the Gods,” she whispered, now understanding her partner’s reticence to discuss what she felt. And the desire for Buck to send the unofficial version containing the raw data. 

Her head snapped up at the sound of raised voices coming from behind the closed office door. She looked across the room to McShane and Wolcott at their desks.

After a few minutes more the door opened and Dee emerged.

“Are you okay?” HG asked once Crowley had closed his door again.

“No,” Dee growled.

“Hey hey hey!” Pete’s cheery voice broke the awkward silence. “What’s shaking HOIC?”

“Don’t remind me,” Dee folded over so her head rested directly on her desk.

HG burst into laughter.

“This isn’t funny Wells,” Dee said without lifting her head.

“Oh yes it is.”

“Myka told me this morning at breakfast,” Pete patted Dee on the shoulder.

“Did she tell you it was only temporary until a suitable replacement is found? Because one is definitely going to be found.”

“She did,” Pete grinned. “But I know just how much you enjoy being Head Officer so do you think we’ll really need a replacement?”

“Shut. It.”

“We’ve got a debrief in 10,” Pete looked over at HG. “Just wanted to let you guys know. And say congrats.”

After Pete had left Dee lifted her head from the desk.

“It is really so bad?” HG asked.

“We have more pressing matters Officer Wells. I assume you read the file?”

“Yes. I now understand you concerns.”

“We’ll have to have a basement meeting. Tonight after work.”

“Lovely,” HG rolled her eyes. “I’ll spread the word.”

 

This morning’s debrief included all of the officers assigned to the station, their support staff and the team from Capital Planet.  Myka scanned the room, spotting HG with her usual crew in the back corner.  She couldn’t’ help but notice how Pete, Harkness and Claudia were seated nearby.

“Are you lost?” she quipped as a glum looking Dee sat down next to her at the front of the room.

“I can see HG’s influence is as positive as ever.”

Myka coughed to cover a snort as Officer Crowley called the room to order.

After the roll call and moment of silence for Charlie, Crowley got to the meat of the meeting.

“Currently I am the most senior Officer aboard this station,” he began, “but I am here only on assignment and will be returning to HQ once my investigation is over. Therefore, I am appointing Officer Olivaw as HOIC for the time being. She will run the day to day logics of this division.”

Whistles and cat calls filled the room.

“Those of you assigned to level one cases will remain focused on them, providing assistance to the investigators assigned to last night’s bombing when needed.”

“Officer McShane,” Crowley looked to the back of the room, “I believe you and Officer Olivaw have had experience with something similar?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, you are the Officer in charge of this investigation. I believe you and Officer Wolcott have already begun preliminary work?”

“Correct.”

“Then he will be your second.”

“Some members of the artifact investigation will be reassigned to assist. I believe we can all agree finding those responsible for the death of 26 people takes priority. Officer Olivaw and I will have those assignments out to you this afternoon.”

HG didn’t know if she felt relieved or more troubled that she had yet to be pulled from the artifact case. Of course she wouldn’t know for sure until this afternoon but knowing Dee, the senior officer would make sure she stayed on Myka’s team.

 

“Officer Bering, a word if you would,” Crowley’s tone brokered no discussion.

With a quickly glance at HG, she followed the older officer into the office he was now sharing with Dee.

She stood quietly in front of the desk as Vincent sat down and pulled out a file.

“This is a copy of a report I’m about to submit to HQ about the artifact investigation so far,” he held up a folder. “In it I detail the interrogation by Lattimer and Wells, the discovery of the hidden cave and the as yet to be authenticated cache of artifacts.”

He set the folder down.

“What it does not mentioned is the transponder you and Tech Donovan discussed last night. Prior to the explosion I began my own analysis. The information on that cube is protected by a level 17 encryption.”

“Used by high ranking government and military officials,” Myka blurted.

“Yes,” Crowley grimaced. “And a few criminal masterminds that have eluded capture for many years.”

“Sir do you really think a criminal is behind this?”

“It is too soon to tell. I suspect that the picture will become clearer once you are able to investigate what exactly is at those coordinates outside of the Retrograde.”

“You’re still sending a team sir?”

“Of course,” Crowley leaned back in this chair. “Despite the tragedy our investigation continues. I have arranged a small transport to take your team out there in two days time. “

“My team? You’re not coming sir?”

“I am violating protocol by not assuming full command of this division Officer Bering,” he gave her a wry smile. “If HQ found that I left it I would be up for a serious reprimand.  You will lead the team.”

“Yes sir.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you absolutely sure,” Myka rasped out. She pulled the other woman closer. “That we have to go to this thing tonight?”

“Yes,” HG replied against her neck as her fingers caressed her stomach.  She trailed kisses up Myka’s neck until she reached her ear.

“We only have this type of meeting when secrecy is absolutely necessary.”

Myka’s hands fiddled with HG’s belt. “And when was the last time you held one?”

HG swallowed hard and Myka’s hand slipped inside the top of her pants. “For Wolcott’s surprise birthday party.”

Myka’s hand stopped its forward progress as the other woman leaned back.

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” HG, pressed against the wall of Myka’s quarters attempted to refocus Myka on the task at hand, but the other woman would have none of it.

“It was an important one,” HG pouted.

“I’m sure it was,” Myka smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

After an intense few moments she pulled back.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.  I’d like to get back to this,” she waved her hand between the two of them, “as soon as possible.”

“Agreed.”

 

Myka held HG’s hand as she followed the other woman through a complicated series of little used hallways and service vents to what was called the Basement.  It was a long forgotten  storage area that someone had converted decades ago into a lounge area.

Old yet comfortable chairs formed a circle around a beat up low table. There was an ancient looking video screen on a far wall next to stacks of vids and sound discs. A small cooling unit which Todd kept stocked with odds and ends completed the room.

“So this is where the birthday party magic happens?” Myka looked over at HG.

“Very funny.”

“Finally,” Claudia bounced over to the women.  “We were about to place bets on whether you two would show up.”

“Dee’s not here yet,” Wolcott pointed out, plopping down next to Steve.

“Probably caught up in HOIC work,” McShane said from over HG’s shoulder. “When I left the office she was speaking with Crowley.”

“She’ll be along,” HG walked over to the cooling unit and pulled out a drink. “Cream soda? Really Todd?”

“It was the only kind they had in stock,” the tech replied. “I don’t seem to recall the last time you stocked up the cooler.”

HG gave Todd a glare that caused the young man to laugh.

Myka pulled the other woman down next to her on a small loveseat.

“Cream soda is fine,” she said deftly taking the drink out of the other woman’s hand.

“So whipped,” Claudia whispered to Todd who nodded his head in agreement.

“I can hear you, you know.”  HG growled out, causing Myka to chuckle.

The sound of bickering voices cut short Claudia’s reply as Pete and Dee emerged came through the door, each carrying a bag of supplies.

“Oh good, everyone’s here already,” Dee set the bag down on a small table near the cooler. “We bring additional supplies.”

She opened the door and Pete’s eyes lit up. “Cream soda!”

After stocking the cooler and distributing snacks and drinks, Dee sat down and pulled out the file she’s shared with HG earlier in the day.

 

 

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to put this out there. I believe the bomb was an attempt on HG’s life.  I also believe it’s tied to the artifact ring.” She sighed, dreading brining up the last part of her theory, “and to the death of Sam Marino.”

Surprised expressions filled the faces in the room.

HG grimaced.

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Dee looked over at HG. “Tell us about that day in the alley, with Isner and Marino.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I know, but everyone needs to be on the same page. “

“I made a promise,” HG said softly. Myka squeezed her hand.

“It’s okay,” Myka nodded.  “I’ve read the report dozens of times. I’ve never heard it from your perspective.”

HG looked over at Dee. She knew the version that the HOIC wanted wasn’t the one found in the official report.

“Myka I’m afraid,” HG paused, “that the official report doesn’t tell the events of that day accurately.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t come across Sam arresting Isner,” HG looked down at the floor, “I found him meeting with Isner in that alley. It turns out they had been working together for quite some time.”

“No,” Myka pulled her hand out of HGs. She had fallen out of love with her husband some time before his death, but she couldn’t believe he would betray the Officers like that.

“It’s true,”  HG looked up at the rest of the group. “I was able to alter the crime scene before the forensics team arrived.  Isner was about to shoot me, Sam stepped in the way, I shot Isner.”

“Who escaped.” Dee’s voice broke in.

“Yes.”

“You took the fall to protect your corrupt partner,” McShane commented. “That’s a hell of thing HG. You could have gotten much worse than Zeta Omicron.”

“I know.”

And awkward silence filled the room.

“But how does all of this tie in to the bombing, much less the artifacts?” Pete asked, cutting the rising tension on the room.

“Steve, if you would please.”

HG ventured a look at Myka who had turned away from the other woman to watch the station engineer talk about what their team had found. The other woman had pulled away, giving off body language that prohibited HG from reaching out.  Sighing she focused on Steve.  

The young engineer reported t hat the structural damage around the open hole into space had a unique blast pattern. The decay had been on a cellular level, so that the actually bomb used-placed on the class three power coupling in that section-wouldn’t have to be that strong.

“So what you’re saying,” Todd leaned forward, “is that something weakened the station’s outer hull prior to the bomb going off. So that when the explosion occurred, the metal failed and section was sucked into space.”

“Exactly,” Steve nodded. “I’m no expert on metallurgy, but for the amount of decay found in the hull fragments it’s as if the metal had been exposed to space for hundreds of years without repair or replacement. And that’s just not possible.”

“Which goes along with the structural analysis report Buck gave me earlier today.” Dee held up the file. “What’s the maintenance of something like the station’s outer shell?”

“We have a rotating schedule that checks the entire station throughout the year. The most recent check of that section was a couple of months ago. No issues were found.”

“Which leads us to what Todd and Claudia discovered,” Dee nodded to the pair of techs.

“We were able to partially hack the data node,” Todd grinned at Claudia.

“We found a manifest of artifacts that had been in Pete and HG’s cave,” Claudia continued.

“But those are locked in the station,” Wolcott jumped in. “I audited the list myself.”

“There were ones that had already been transported,” Claudia continued.

“We couldn’t find where though.” Todd added.

“One of the items was a device that had the ability to change the density of metal,” the red head bounced in her seat.

“That’s,” Myka swallowed, “that’s not possible.”

Everyone turned to her.

“Well, I mean it is possible but just not likely,” she continued. “It would be Sutton’s Device, and it’s just a legend from the War of the Colonies.”

“Please share with the rest of the class Mykes,” Pete joked. “Not all of us grew up with our nose in a book.”

Myka leaned over and punched her friend in the shoulder before she continued.

“Sutton was a scientist, a fringe scientist based on Mars during the War of the Colonies.  He was a weapons specialist  that played both sides of the war for a profit. His design is actually the basis for our wrist coms.” Myka held up her forearm for emphasis. “Anyway the story goes that in the last days of Earth, he came up with a weapon that could turn the tide back to the small planet.  Something that could take metal apart on the cellular level.  Zamin soldiers reported that ships seemed to fall apart as they took Mars.  But Sutton’s lab, as well as the  cities of Mars were destroyed.  His weapon was never found.”

“Until it was used on the hull,” Todd said and Claudia nodded.

“Well it definitely would qualify as an ancient artifact,” Wolcott added. “And many of the items in that cave come from around that time period. So it’s possible.”

“But how does this all tie back to HG?” McShane asked. “Isner is still alive but he’s always been a home world level criminal. This entire project would require someone with more reach. And more talent.”

“Isner is only a figurehead,” Dee stood and went to the cooler. “After HG was attacked in the cave I contacted a few of my buddies in the Syndicate and Interrogations. I sent them a list of buyers from the auctions to see if they rang any bells.”

“You know people in the Syndicate?”  Todd’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes,” Dee rolled her eyes, “I might have a friend or two who work for the secret military police. Be happy I do Captain Conspiracy.” Todd gulped.

“Anyway, one of my sources contacted me late last night. Seems that after Isner’s run in with HG his credibility and power took a nose dive.  Another group moved in and offered to help him out.”

“For a price,” Pete nodded.

“Of course,” Dee grinned and sat back down.  “Isner needed capital and his partners needed access to his transportation network.  For years the status quo remained. Isner stayed in power, his network remained solid.”

“Solid enough to transport ancient and dangerous objects to the home world.” McShane completed Dee’s thought.

“And when Isner found out that HG was somehow involved in the case, he arranged for the hit.” Wolcott put another puzzle piece into place.

“I believe so,” Dee took charge of the conversation. “We have two tasks before us. The  first is to find who carried out the bombing and if they still hold the artifact. That person or persons will be able to tie Isner and the larger organization back to what happen. The second, and more challenging, is to find who is behind the artifact ring and where the source is. You are walking into a potentially deadly situation Officer Bering, for I believe the coordinates outside the Retrograde are the key.”

“I know.”

“Do you have your team selected for the mission?”

“Not yet.”

“I strongly encourage you select from only those involved in this meeting. I suspect that there is a plant somewhere in the Officers on this station that’s feeding information back to the person behind all of this.”

 

 

The mood of the group was much more sober leaving the meeting than when they had entered. Each had agreed to work together to solve this case, only discussing the full details with those assembled in the room. Steve wanted to bring Chief Engineer Nielson in as well, but Dee told him to hold off.

“Myka,” HG broke the long silence that had held sway over the pair as they made their way back to the visiting Officer’s quarters.  “Are you alright?”

“No Helena I’m not.” She crossed her arms over her stomach. “It’s not every day you find out your husband worked for the mob. And the person you love covered for him.”

HG’s stomach dropped. “Myka, Sam made his mistakes but he was my partner. He begged me not to tell you. To protect you.”

“Do you think I’m  that fragile that I couldn’t handle the truth?”

“I never said that.”

“But you decided it none the less.”

“I never meant to hurt you.”

Myka signed. “I know.  I need time to process this HG. I’m sorry.” 

HG watched as the other woman retreated into the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

HG shifted uncomfortably in her formal dress uniform.  It was one of the few things that she didn’t need to have replicated or replaced thanks to the bombing and had pulled out of mothballs for the memorial service that morning.

She stood along the edge of the main promenade with her fellow Officers as Mr. Kosan and other station dignitaries listed Charlie’s accomplishments.  Glancing around, she tried to catch Myka’s eyes from her spot near the front but the other woman wasn’t having it. Barely a word had been spoken between them over the past 10 hours, with HG going to stay with Dee for the time being. 

_“She’ll come around kid,” Dee attempted to console her as they got ready for the ceremony earlier that day._

_“I hope so,” HG looked over at her friend. “She’s the one.”_

_“I know kid,” Dee came over and adjusted HG’s collar. “I know.”_

The other issue that weighed heavily on HG’s mind was the upcoming trip to the Retrograde. Crowley had pushed it out another day due to the Memorial Service but Myka had yet to select her team. Despite their current personal issues, the Officer desperately wanted to be in that number.

If someone was trying to kill her, they knew about her relationship with Myka. And she would never allow anything to happen to Officer Bering.

 

“Man,” Pete took a sip from his cream soda. “These things are always so depressing.”

After the service the Officers and civilians who new Charlie best moved on to The Stargazer, the former HOIC’s favorite bar.

“I’ll say,” Claudia nodded. “I’m too young to think about dying.”

“So am I,” Pete clinked his glass with the tech’s.

Myka half heartedly listened in to her friends as they discussed other sad events they’d attended. Every funeral, every wake, now reminded her of Sam’s and the mix of misery and relief she had felt during that day. And how HG had been there every step of the way, making sure she ate, saving her from conversations she didn’t want to have.

Being the person that Myka had hoped Sam would be but never was.

She looked across the bar to where HG sat with the station’s Officer. McShane was telling a story causing the group to laugh periodically. All except Helena who looked almost as sad as Myka felt.

“She’s been mopey the last day or so,” Todd plopped down next to her.

“I’m sorry?”

“HG,” the tech waved his drink in the Officer’s direction.  “Since the Basement. McShane told me she’s staying with Dee.”

“She is.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Todd sipped his drink. “I mean I’ve never had someone so in love with me that they’d risk their career, their life really, to protect me. Hell I’d never do it.” He leaned back in his chair. “Kinda stupid actually.”

“Excuse me?”

“HG, what she did.” Todd continued without making eye contact with Myka. “I mean, sure, she didn’t tell you. And that sucks.  But from what I understand of Officer Bureaucracy, not only would have Sam’s record been destroyed, opening up every case he’d ever worked for appeal, she’d been implicated. As would you. And that sort of stuff sticks. Ends careers even if it’s not true.”

Todd finished his drink and stood. “Really stupid I’d say,” he looked down and patted Myka on the shoulder. “But people in love do that kind of stuff. Or so I’ve been told.”

 

“Don’t get up princess,” Dee snarked as the door to her apartment chimed. 

“I won’t.” HG grinned from the sofa.

“Officer Bering,” Dee greeted. “Well this is a surprise.”

“Dee,” Myka nodded. “I was wondering if I could speak with HG?”

Dee stepped back and swept her arm in the direction of the couch. “Her highness is all yours.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t stay up too late kids; I hear the HOIC has a meeting called at 8am sharp.” Dee called as she entered the bedroom and shut the door.

HG began to stand. Myka waved her back down and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

“Myka,” HG began.  “I’m so sorry for not telling you about what happened that day in the alley. You had a right to know before now.”

“I did,” Myka agreed.  “Why did you never tell me?”

“I,” HG searched for the right words. “At first, I could barely believe it myself.  Sam and I were partners for almost 8 years and I never suspected a thing.  You know, “she moved forward to the edge of the couch. “While I was being investigated I reviewed every case we worked together to see if I’d accidently helped Isner.”

“What did you find?”

“Our cases were solid, thank goodness,” HG smirked. 

“And then?” Myka prodded.

“I saw how you were struggling,” she sighed. “How difficult it was for you after Sam died and I didn’t want to add to your burden.  Or damage your career in any way.”

“Would you have ever told me?” Myka asked, looking over at her friend.

“I honestly don’t know. I never expected that we would meet again.”

“How can you say that?” Myka was shocked.

“Because Myka,” HG ran her fingers through her hair, “how many Officers demoted to remote stations return to the Homeworld or to the Major Crimes? No one in the history of the Officers has made that move. Believe me, I checked.”

A tense silence filled the room.

“After a time,” HG continued, “after I let my anger drain I began to see the charms of Zeta Omicron,” she smiled. “And the Officers who work here.  Suddenly I found myself with friends and an odd little family.  So no Myka, I supposed I didn’t plan on telling you because ultimately I never thought I’d get the chance.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I ever stopped caring for you,” Helena smiled sadly. “Or that I’d fallen out of love with you.”

Silence again filled the room, both women lost in thought.

“Thank you,” Myka spoke after several minutes had passed. “Thank you for telling me the truth about all of this.”

“I wish now I had done it sooner,” Helena smiled sadly. “And what of us?”

“I think we need to shelf that for now,” Myka looked over at her friend.  “Let’s get through this case first and then see what happens okay?”

Helena didn’t bother to hide the hurt. “I understand.”

“I still love you,” Myka said softly. “I do. I just don’t know if I can be with you.”

“Okay.”

Myka stood and headed for the door while HG remained seated.

“Goodnight Helena.”

 

McShane opened his mouth to make a quip about HG’s ragged appearance but a death glare from Dee closed it with a snap.  He quirked a brow but the HOIC shook her head.  She had come out to get a glass of water in the middle of the night and found HG staring out one of the windows, lost in her thoughts.

“Helena,” McShane looked over at his friend as leaned against the back wall. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine Ian.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Please,” HG turned and looked up at the man. “Let it be.”

 

HG found herself drifting as Crowley and then Dee went through the morning’s business.  She paid closer attention to Wolcott as he updated the group on the bombing investigation but Wolly had already sent her a preview around 5 that morning. Nothing had changed since that time.

“Agent Bering,” Crowley looked over at the other Officer, “have you selected your team?”

“Yes.  Tech specialist Donovan, Engineer First Class Jinks and Officers Lattimer and Wells.”

“So noted,” Crowley typed something into his data pad. “Make sure everyone is up to speed Bering before you depart.”

“Yes sir.”

HG ignored the wink sent her way by Dee. Her mind was a bit at ease knowing that at the very least she would be able to protect Myka to the best of her ability. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely we're moving forward coupled with a bit of a heart attack when Word crashed. Anyhow here's the next part. Thanks for reading!

_“And for the last time Wells,” Commander Perry growled, “This isn’t Old City.”  He glared at her partner, “And you need to help her remember that.”_

_“Yes sir,” the pair replied in unison._

_Perry nodded. “Good work out there today. Dismissed.”_

_“Well that went well,” Sam plopped down at his desk.  HG rolled her eyes._

_“I mean I’ve probably talked to Commander Perry maybe twice in my two years here at Major Crimes. And now thanks to you we’re now practically on a first name basis.”_

_“Your point?” HG raised an eyebrow. Six weeks in as Martino’s partner and they’d solved all of their small cases and blow the lid off of a cold case that had been deemed unsolvable.  The results were there, just not the methodology Major Crimes preferred._

_Sam grinned, “How would you like to come over for dinner?”_

 

HG swirled her glass lost in thought as she waited for her friends at the Washed Out.  After the morning’s general meeting the team had broken off and she’d spent the rest of the day being debriefed on tomorrow’s trip to The Retrograde.  Myka had been the picture of preparation and professionalism, making HG feel more comfortable with a mission that could have dire results.

But there had been no spark, no banter, nothing beyond Officer Bering’s adherence to the law and a dismissal of drinks after work. This Myka was new to HG and she had to admit she wasn’t a fan.

“She gets like that sometimes,” Pete’s voice pulled HG from her musings. “Before big missions. She’s in full Mykabot mode.”

After a moment of mulling over a way to deny who she’d been thinking about, Helena motioned for the Officer to join her.

“She didn’t use to be quite so…”

“Tense?”

HG nodded.

“It can be a lot to handle, but Mykabot has saved my bacon more times than I care to admit.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” HG smirked, “but this is the frontier Pete. Things don’t always go as scheduled. No matter how many plans you have made.”

“That’s why you’re on the team,” he grinned, “that and so she can keep an eye on you.”

Before HG could reply McShane and Todd pulled up chairs and Claudia swooped in with another round of drinks.

 

 

Steve set the shuttle on autopilot and joined the rest of the team in the main cabin. They had another three hours to The Retrograde and another hour past that to the coordinates outside the massive asteroid belt.

“The Retrograde,” Myka dimmed the lights and pulled up a three dimensional map. “One of the largest asteroid belts in the Empire first explored 400 years ago by Pocklinton and Mendell.  But it wasn’t until 200 years ago when Deb Stanley discovered the rich deposits of unobtainium that people took interest. It helped increased Republic 13’s pull in the Galactic Counsel and has become our republic’s number two export.  Zeta Omicron, once just a fuel station, was increased in size during that early period to help manage the flood of prospectors to the region. Now several large corporations such as Tyrell and Weyland mine about half of the belt but there are still hundreds of unexplored asteroids in that area of space.”

Myka spun the projection around to the sector of space they were headed, zooming in on the area.

“The sector of the Retrograde we're going is largely empty and is fondly called the Wildcat for its unpredictable nature.  Static storms come out of nowhere and many of the rocks have no gravity at all. There are a few small mines on a couple of the larger rocks on the outskirts of this sector but that’s it. The perfect place to hide something in plain sight.”

“HG any other insights you can offer?”

“Well,” HG sat up in her chair scanning over the 3D map. “Before we pass through the Wildcat I recommend we stop and chat with Mr. Miller. He’s a bit eccentric but is one of the oldest prospectors in this territory. If he’s seen something, he’ll let us know. Plus it’ll give us a chance to refuel and check our shielding against the storms. The last two Officers who came out here to investigate didn’t make it home. “

“Good call HG,” Myka nodded.

 

_She hadn’t laughed like that in years, Myka realized as she got ready for bed that evening. Sam had messaged her that he was bringing his infamous partner HG Wells home for dinner.  She knew all about her fellow Officer’s impressive arrest percentage, degrees in behavioral science, literature and engineering and that she had left a promising career in design to join the Officers._

_But all of her research didn’t prepare her for the vivacious woman with a quick wit that had joined them that evening. She had found herself falling into an easy conversation when Sam excused himself to take a lengthy phone call. Myka held a degree in literature as well and soon they were debating many of the classics._

_“She sure is something,” Sam leaned up from the bed as Myka slipped off her robe. “And you two seemed to hit it off right away.”_

_“Bet you didn’t plan on that.” Myka turned off the light and snuggled next to her husband._

_“I’ll watch out then,” Sam joked. “Or soon it’ll be two against one.”_

_“Never,” Myka leaned up for a kiss._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely this story continues on. It will take awhile but it will be finished. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Please let me know what you think.

“How are things going Mr. Miller?” HG smiled and accepted a cup of tea.

“Fine, fine,” the older man practically shook with excitement at having guests.

“How long have you been out here in the Wildcat?” Myka asked from where she stood behind HG on the couch. The team had decided that they would be the ones to talk with Mr. Miller while the others prepped the ship.

“For longer than you’ve been alive young lady.” He winked.

“I was telling Officer Bering you’re something of a legend in The Retrograde.”

“No one knows these rocks like I do Officer Wells.”

“I’m sure,” Myka moved around the couch and stat down next to HG. “The moment something happens out here you’d know about it.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “like those ships that think I don’t see them racing past my mine at all hours of the night.”

“Other miners?”

“I thought so at first,” Miller looked at HG, “I finally got a good look at one a few nights ago.  I was out checking the bots on the far side of the rock.  I think this asteroid is about tapped out but I made doubly sure. Don’t want a repeat of Vega.”

“Of course not,” HG agreed.  Myka quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

“There were a couple of ships cutting close to my rock. Neither were ore carriers for sure, too small.”

“Prospectors?”

“Maybe,” he looked over a Myka. “But even the greenest first timer knows to get a ship with a Duranium hull. These looked more like ships you’d see closer to the Homeworld.”

HG pulled back her sleeve and opened her Com. “Can you describe the ships you saw?”

Miller spent the next few minutes giving as many details as he could recall while HG manipulated the stock image that the Com was projecting.

“That’s it!”

“Good job Mr. Miller.” HG smiled broadly. “You’ve helped out the Officers a great deal today.”

 

“Do you recognize the ship?” Myka asked as they bounced their way back to the team.

“No exactly,” she sighed, “but there is something familiar about the coloration. If I could only remember. It will plague me until I do.”

Silence swirled around them.  Mr. Miller’s living area was a good distance from where their transport had landed and with the interview complete they were left with their own thoughts.

“Thank you for including me on your team,” Helena turned the bulky helmet so she could look at Myka.  “I wasn’t sure that you would.”

“Because of our,” Myka paused, “disagreement.”

“Yes,” Helena turned to look across rocky terrain before her, dimly light by the dying star that the Retrograde slowly circled.  “I truly am glad that I’m here.”

“You’re still one of the best HG. Of course I would want you on my team.”

“Well, that is a known fact,” HG smirked as Myka chuckled. 

“Plus I wanted to keep an eye on you.”

“To keep me out of trouble?”

“To keep you safe,” Myka’s tone was serious. “That bomb was meant for you.  I can’t lose you like I lost Sam.”

“You won’t.”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

 

 

“How was Hugo?”  Steve asked when the Officer’s settled in the main cabin.

“Same as ever,” HG grinned. “His tea is still horrible.”

“But his description of those mystery ships is not,” Claudia came bounding into the room.  “I sent the image back to the home base and they came up with something.”

Claudia slid her tablet into the display console. 

“Todd-arama pulled up this,” the room dimmed and a fully rendered image of the ships displayed for the team. “Looks like the government ordered these as prototypes for the now scrapped Atlas 66 program. The ships were built but never used.”

“So someone got a hold of these unregistered ships,” Helena began.

“And is using them illegally. Probably to move,” Myka continued.

“Artifacts undetected.” HG finished.

“Correctamundo.” Claudia raised the lights. “Prototypes wouldn’t be registered or have call boxes so they’d be perfect for illicit pursuits.”

“Anything on Atlas 66?” Myka began to pace.

“Nothing really,” with a few key strokes the tech pulled up the file. “A program from about fifteen years ago looking at alternate fuel sources for space travel.  Cost over runs and a new major vein strike in the Westeros system caused the program to be shut down.”

“Who were the contractors? Anything on them?” Helena nodded to Pete as he entered the main room.

“Looks like it was a joint project between some of the usual suspects,” Claudia scrolled through the details of the file at a brisk pace. “Batty and Deckard with support from Tyrell.”

“What about project heads? Was Leon Zhora big around that time?” HG looked over at Myka who hummed her consent.

“I’ll run these names but a lot of them are still around today.” She paused, letting the screen slowly scroll through a long list of names as she set up her search program.

“Wait! Stop!” Pete jumped up from his chair and rushed toward the stream. “Go back a bit.”

“This guy,” Pete pointed at the name MacPherson, J. Claudia pulled up a picture next to a generic looking biography.

“What about him?” Myka glanced through his profile.

“He had a son, Edgar. He was a dealer in Big Town about ten years ago.  Remember when that Officer was gunned down, Leena something?”

“Fredrick,” HG provided.

“Right. She had busted his White ring and he was up on trial. Then the charges magically disappeared.  He was that dude’s dad. I remember seeing him in court when I worked Escort Duty.”

“Well done,” HG gave Pete a pat on the shoulder.

“But how do we know that father is like son?” Steve looked at the Officers.

“We research,” Myka beamed. “Claude can you get a secure connection to the station?”

“Give me a sec.”

“Um,” Claudia looked up from her terminal. “Guys, I found something else.”

Another profile replaced MacPherson’s on the main display.

“I knew those ships looked familiar,” HG stepped forward, reading the file of her deceased brother.  

“Did you know Charles worked on this project?” Myka glanced at Pete.

“We were estranged most of our adult lives,” HG signed. “Our parents kept us updated on the others comings and goings. I was still in Old Town when he joined Batty and Deckard. There was little time for social engagements during those years.”

“So why did those ships look familiar?”

“He designed them when he was just a boy,” HG continued to stare at the picture on display. “I remember seeing them in his room.”

“How did he die?” Steve asked.

“Experiment gone wrong,” the Officer swallowed and turned to face the rest of the group.  “I was off world on a case. I didn’t find out until well after what had happened.”

“But why would this pull up in reference to MacPherson?” Pete looked over at HG.

“Because he was Charles Wells’ supervisor,” Claudia leaned back in her chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's an update! Things are moving forward.
> 
> I'd say we're a little over the halfway point on this tale. The updates will continue to come until this story is complete. Thanks everyone who's still reading.

_“Mother and father will never understand,” Charles picked at a loose pit of string on his pants. They were seated in a small park not far from her office building. “I’m not sure if I do.”_

_He looked at his older sister who was becoming a stranger to him in many ways._

_“Maybe you could take some time off,” he offered to the silent woman. “You are well liked at Cyberdyne.  I’m sure your boss would…”_

_“No,” HG swallowed. “After what’s happened Charles I can’t go back to that world, that life.  Plus I’ve already been accepted to the Officer’s Academy in Bolton.  I begin training next week.”_

_“Bolton?  You couldn’t do any better? I’ll never see you now.”_

_“They were in need and I can’t be choosey.  I will make my way back to the capital in due time.”_

_Charles sighed._

_“Hopefully in one piece.”_

 

HG leaned back in the co pilot’s chair, pushing aside memories of her brother. She had volunteered to keep watch tonight while the others slept or did whatever the late hour prompted them to do. She had avoided Myka’s curious gaze for the better part of a day while they planned and researched.

She reflected back on the meeting on the park bench some 15 or so years ago. It was the last time she and her brother had spoken face to face.  Only a few years later she was making a name for herself in Old Town.

And Charles was dead.

He’d never quite forgiven her for leaving Cyberdyne and her promising career in design engineering behind.  Or understood why the murder of a co-worker’s child had affected her so much.  And that joining the Officers was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

So here she sat so many years later on the bridge of a transport hiding behind a large asteroid in a dangerous part of space. Keeping a vigil for suspicious activity on a ship that her brother had helped design. 

There had to be a joke in there somewhere.

The blinking light of an incoming message pulled her from her musings. It was on one of the untraceable channels that Todd preferred to use.  Perhaps he had more information for Claudia.

She hit a few buttons and pulled up a small screen. On it was a filled pint glass.

“What the hell?”  She watched as the picture pulled back to reveal the smiling faces of Dee, Wolly, McShane and Todd.

“We could hear you brooding light years away Wells,” Dee joked. “So we thought we’d pull up a chair for you tonight.”

“You are daft,” HG shook her head but smiled.  They were sitting at their table at The Washed Out.   Theodora must have kept the place open just for them.

“Yes we are,” McShane raised his drink.

“Claudia was worried,” Todd explained. “She told me about the ship and Charles.”

“And you felt the need to share.”

“We’re your friends whether you like it or not,” Wolly chimed in. 

“So what have you found so far,” Dee leaned in. “Any sign of those ships yet? What’s the plan?”

And for a few hours it was if she wasn’t on a dangerous mission in the middle of nowhere space.  After talking about her side of the case and getting updates on the bombing they settled into their old routine of jokes and banter.   It was exactly what she had needed.

At the end of the night only she and her partner remained.

“And how is Officer Bering?” Dee asked.

“She is fine,” HG looked away for a moment, checking the ship’s readings.

Dee pursed her lips and waited.

“What would you have me say,” HG sighed. “We’ve talked about work mostly. It’s obvious we still care for one another but what is there to do? Once this ends she will go back to her world and I will remain here at the end of the universe.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Dee shook her head. “You’ve made your career of unique takes on how things are done. What’s one more time of changing the rules?”

HG huffed in response.

Dee smirked. “If you could say anything you wanted to Officer Bering, anything at all. What would you tell her?”

Helena leaned back into the chair again in thought.

“I would tell her that I was sorry for not revealing the truth about Sam,” her tone wistful. “That I fell for her many years ago and will love her until the end of my days.  I would invite her to share in my world of ancient space stations and friends who don’t know when to keep their mouths shut.  Because I know that there will be an opening for the HOIC and she would be an excellent fit.”

Helena paused. “But I mostly want to make sure that she would be happy.  Happy regardless of what my future with her would be.”

“If only I was a few years younger I’d take you up on that offer,” Dee smiled.

HG snorted.

“Kid,” Dee’s eyes moved to look behind where HG was seated.  “She sounds pretty sincere.”

HG whipped around, shocked to find Myka standing behind her.   “Oh my,” she swallowed.

“It’s my turn on watch,” Myka replied.

“Well ladies I’ll leave you to it,” Dee’s voice caused them both to look at the screen.

HG narrowed her eyes. “You...”

“Can thank me later.  Take care Officer Bering.” Dee cut the transmission.

A heavy silence descended on the cabin. 

“Did you mean it,” Myka took a step forward. “What you said.”

“Every word,” HG looked up. “Every last word.”

“Okay,” Myka nodded a bit.  It had been hard to suppress her feelings for the other woman. She still hadn’t forgiven her for what she’d hidden about Sam. But she understood it. And could, eventually move past it.

But they were on a mission.  And her life was on the Homeworld.

Suddenly the console flared to life.

“The scans have picked up something,” HG spun around as Myka hurried to the pilot’s chair.

“Movement in sector 14,” Myka’s hands flew across the panel, pulling up a small display.

“That’s the ship,” HG looked over at Myka.

“It’s coming back,” Myka looked down at the readings.

“Projecting a course now,” HG turned her chair slightly. “Heading deeper into the Wildcat to coordinates 4815.1623.”

“What’s there?”

HG blinked a couple of times, not quite believing what the scans were saying.

“A planet,” she whispered. “A small planet near the dying star.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the lengthy delay in updating this one. I'm having a hard time getting in this headspace. We've got another plot advancing update here that I hope doesn't seem too forced. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's still reading this and please let me know what you think.

Steve and Claudia sat next to each other on the bridge.  Steve carefully piloting the transport, making sure to keep a safe distance from the mystery ship and avoid the high concentration of static in this part of The Retrograde. Claudia hiding the ship from all forms of detection she could think of.

HG had plotted several possible courses the ship could take and Myka had come up with several plans in case they were spotted.

The red head was overwhelmed by the women within 20 minutes of conversation.

They were perfect for each other.

“What are you smirking about over there?” Steve asked, glancing away from his console for a moment.

“I was just thinking about Officers Bering and Wells and what I should get them for the wedding.”

“Did you get in on Dee’s bet?”

Claudia snorted. “Of course. You?”

“I had Wolly pick a few dates for me.”

Claudia chuckled.

 

 

Pete dropped his tablet in frustration.  “All these files on Atlas 66 are useless.”  He looked down on the heavily edited description of the prototype they were following.

“Agreed,” Myka sighed. “We need to get access to the original data. I’d like to have a better idea just what were up against.” She pulled the wall monitor closer, “Any hope of hacking in?”

“Negative,” Todd frowned. “Even with Claudia’s programs and my skills it will take weeks to break through their firewalls.”

“Wait,” HG sat up in her chair. “Can you access the personal data files of those worked on the project?  Their thoughts and notes and so on?”

“I can find where their housed but you’ll still need the right codes to get in,” Todd explained.

“Find my brother’s then,” HG smiled. “I have an idea.”

 

Ten minutes later Helena had pulled up her brother’s personal research notes.

“Charles, ever a creature of habit,” she had explained as she logged into the Batty and Deckard archives. “He only used six code combinations his entire life.”

A quick key word search and several of Charles’ logs pulled up.

“Looks like there’s also a video entry,” Myka pulled it up first.

HG felt her heart clench at the sight of her brother.

_“We just had our fourth successful test of the prototype today,” Charles smiled and ran his hand through short dark hair in a very familiar manner, “and it was, well it was incredible.  Sykes engine is a marvel.  It’s as if they were made to go with my ship. MY SHIP that’s about to become the service standard for the military fleet.”_

_Charles looked down from the recorder for a moment. “But MacPherson, he’s not so sure. He claims that there are still ‘factors’ that are holding back phase three of the project. I had McGivens send me the reports that MacPherson is sending to headquarters and.”_

HG’s hands fisted at her sides at the expression that crossed her brother’s face.

_“He’s modifying the results, making them good enough to keep going but not moving on to the next phase. There are rumors of expanded prospecting in the northern sectors that might turn up something. It could scrap this entire enterprise. I can’t believe that James is dragging his feet but,” he sighed, “I just don’t know.”_

The entry ended with a date stamp. Helena paled.

“Are you okay,” Myka moved to her side.

“That was less than a month before Charles’ accident. He must have stumbled onto something.”

“Hey hey hey,” Pete’s voice broke the tension, “take a look at this.”

Pete pulled up another video entry, this time of an actual test of the prototype.

“Did that ship just…?”

“Pass through a solid wall,” Pete nodded. “It sure did. And the shielding that HG’s bro invented is ten times stronger than Duranium.”

“How did this not make it to market?” HG shook her head. “The shield alone would be worth millions.”

“Look at this” Myka cut off the imaged and pulled up an incident report, “the shield was part of the design but the phasing wasn’t. It was a side effect of the engine Sykes built. More importantly, the parts he used to build his engine.”

“An artifact from old Earth,” HG read almost as quickly as her fellow Officer.

“What now?” Pete asked.

“It looks like Sykes put this engine together by using parts from other engines,” Myka tapped the screen and blueprints came up. “This part of the engine here,” Myka zoomed in and hit play, causing the blueprint to animate and the parts fill in. “One of the casings came from a dealer out here near The Retrograde.”

“Oh man,” Pete clapped his hands together. “If MacPherson put this together then he’s the one behind all this.”

“Any word on where this guy is now?” Myka asked.

“I’ll call Todd back and see if he can did up any info on his current whereabouts,” HG nodded and stepped over to another panel in the common room.

 

“How much longer till we reach Planet X?” Claudia asked.

“If the ship holds the same course and speed another two hours.”

“The sooner the better,” the tech replied. “I want to get this over with. My specialty is cyberspace, not outer space.”

“You’re doing fine,” Steve smiled.

“I have to admit I kinda like it, out here on the fringe,” Claudia leaned back in her chair. “There’s something to be said about not having Command watching your every move.”

“Well from what Wolly says they always need more help.”

“Look at you, trying to recruit me.”

Beeping drew Steve’s attention away from the conversation. “ Buckle in, we’ve got company.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't dead, only resting.
> 
> Two months is a long time between updates, so thank you everyone who still is checking out this story. It's slow going for several reasons but I promise you that it will be completed. We're in the home stretch now.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think.

“Whoa,” Pete looked over at Myka who shared a similar shocked expression.  They stood behind Steve and Claudia on the bridge of the transport.

“Are you getting anything?” Myka looked over at HG who was seated at another console.

“Nothing.  No engine power or life signs. She’s a ghost.” HG looked through the viewer at the front of the room.  “Any sign of our ship?”

“They’ve stopped on the other side of this…”Claudia searched for words.

“Dreadnaught,” Myka supplied. “It has to be.”

“Those ships are a myth,” Pete shook his head.

“Apparently not,” HG completed her scan, projecting the outline of the massive vessel for everyone to see.

“There,” Myka pointed to the front of the ship. “That bow design is for a class 7 Dreadnaught.  Andromeda Prime made a handful before they fell to Zamin in the War of the Colonies.”

“So this ship is thousands of years old?” Claudia asked.

“Possibly.”

“How do you know all this?” Steve asked.

“Myka’s father was an Archivist,” HG supplied.

Claudia and Steve shared a knowing look as the man piloted the transport closer to the hull. Up close they could see signs of battle damage.

“There,” the engineer pointed to a massive tear in the hull. “That would cripple just about any ship. Even one this size.”

“I wonder what happened to the crew?” Pete asked as they pulled to a stop.

“We’ll probably never know,” HG now stood next to the Officer.  “I’m sure that ship has plenty of tales to tell.”

“But those will have to wait,” Claudia’s fingers flew over her keypad. “Our friend’s on the move again.”

“Make sure and log the coordinates,” HG looked over at the red head. “When this is all over we need to come back and explore.  McShane and Dee would love this.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Claudia asked, slipping in front of her terminal in the common area. Steve had assured them he would be fine on the bridge while they strategized.

“Has Todd sent anything more?”

“Nothing HG. That last data pack with the Atlas 66 info was it.”

“Well we can’t go in blind,” Pete crossed his arms. “We’ve got about an hour before that ship reaches orbit and hauls up more artifacts.”

“Claude can long range sensors scan,” she paused, still not quite believing the second part of her sentence, “Earth to see if there is any life or hotspots?”

“We’re still a bit out of range, but,” the tech’s brows furrowed.  “Looks like there’s still an active satellite in orbit of that smaller rock next to the planet.”

“The Moon,” Myka supplied. “It was called the Moon.”

“Moon,” Claudia smiled. “I like it. The tech is super old but I think I can at least use it bounce our scans off of.”

“Do you think that is safe?” HG slid closer to the tech as she set up the program.  “Couldn’t MacPherson’s people be using that same device?”

“Doubt it. It’s pretty banged up.  Salvaging old tech is a bit of a hobby of mine. Not this old,” she quickly added. “But there’s no sign of anything modern in the area.”

HG moved away and let the tech do her thing but something wasn’t sitting right about this stroke of luck. Why would a piece of equipment as old-if not older-than the Dreadnaught they just passed still be working?

Myka shot her a questioning glance which she waved off. 

“Got it!” Claudia clapped her hands together.  “Preliminary data coming in now. Looks like most of the planet is a wreck. Obvious battle damage but several cities are mostly intact. Atmosphere is breathable, barely. No signs of sentient life.”

“Energy signatures?”

“There’s a large space station on the far side of the planet.  Most of it is derelict but there’s a section that looks to be in use. I’m seeing some modern era tech signatures but I can’t tell exactly what.”

“Do you think they’re just pulling tech from that station?” Pete asked.

“I doubt it,” HG pulled up the schematics for Sykes’ engine. “These two parts here were found on ocean traveling vessels.”

“How do you know that?” Myka asked.

“My first partner in Old Town was a bit of a classic ship enthusiast,” HG smiled. “Officer Holcomb spent many an hour explaining the history of sailing.  Often telling stories of old Earth ships while we were on stakeouts.”

“I bet that was fun,” Pete rolled his eyes.

“It had its moments.” HG smirked. “I didn’t put it together until right before we were called to the bridge. I knew I’d seen this design before.  Albert had showed it to me years ago.”

“So Sykes engine is an Artifact?”

“No Myka, not entirely. But the design is an ancient one.  And the parts needed would not be found on that orbiter.”

“So they’re living on the station and traveling to the surface to hunt for the goods,” Pete nodded. “But where? They’ve got an entire planet to pillage.”

“I can answer that question Officer Lattimer,” Claudia cut in and pulled up a section of what was once called North America. “There are life signs and heat signatures here.  I bet this is where they’re currently looking.”

“How many?” Myka stepped closer to the image.

“There’s a lot of interference between radiation and debris but I’d say no more than a dozen.”

“That’s double our number,” HG frowned.

“How many on the station?”

“The odds are in our favor there Mykes.  Currently three.”

“And how many on that ship?”

“Not sure.”

“Charles’ prototype was designed with a four man crew. And the markings are the same on the craft we’re following.” HG looked at her fellow Officers.

“I like those odds a lot better,” Pete grinned.

 

“Myka if I might have a word,” HG stood at the Officer’s cabin door.

“Of course,” the other woman finished putting on her boot and stood. “Is everything okay?”

“I wanted to finish our conversation,” she paused, “from earlier.”

“Oh,” Myka avoided her gaze for a moment “I don’t think now’s the best time.”

“It’s not but I can’t leave things unsettled between us before we get into the thick of it.”

“I think you made yourself pretty clear on the bridge,” Myka raised her eyebrows.

“I supposed I did,” Helena blushed just a bit and stepped further into the room. “But I still meant what I said. I still care for you deeply.  And I hope that someday you might be able to...”

Helena was cut off by Myka’s lips on her own. After moment of surprise, she sank deeper into the kiss.

After a few heated moments that found the shorter woman pressed against the cabin’s wall, they parted.

“I’m still mad at you,” Myka whispered. “And in my head I know you did what you thought best, but my heart still hasn’t quite caught up.”

“Okay,” Helena nodded.

“I still love you Helena,” Myka took a deep breath and stood back.  “But I don’t know quite how to be with you.”

“Oh,” Helena could hide her hurt expression.

Myka leaned in for another kiss “Yet.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bright flash and a groan of metal against metal the door slowly opened.  
> “Aces!” HG beamed and pushed off towards the opening.  
> “Hot and smart,” Pete patted Myka on the shoulder. “You sure know how to pick them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord it has been awhile since I've updated Degenerate. All apologies to the folks who've stuck with this story. Again, I promise you that it will be completed (eventually) and that we are in the closing chapters of this tale (as for an exact number left...)
> 
> Again thank you for your patience and continued support! Please let me know what you think!

_HG pulled at the stiff collar of her Officer uniform. It was the annual Winter Ball and formal dress was required. As was her presence as one of the newest members of Major Crimes._

_She supposed she could have gone with a gown as many of the female Officers had, but idea of selecting something appropriate coupled with the grabby hands of many of the senior members of Command  cooled her on the idea quickly.  As much as she hated her formal blacks they were the best option._

_“And here I thought I’d finally get to see you in a dress.”_

_“Officer Holcomb,” HG grinned, pulling her former partner into a hug. “This is a pleasant surprise.”_

_“Likewise,” the older man waved down a sever and snagged a glass for both of them. “I thought you hated these events.”_

_“With a passion,” HG sipped her drink. “But one must play the game.”_

_“Indeed. I hear you’re partnered with Sam Marino. How’s that going?”_

_“Well so far, though we had to go through a period of adjustment.”_

_“He to you, I’m sure,” Holcomb joked._

_HG replied with a smirk. Which quickly fell when she saw who was entering the hall._

_“Helena?” Holcomb asked turning to see what had caught his friend’s attention._

_Sam Marino had just entered the hall with his wife Myka on his arm. And like most female officers she had opted for a gown._

_A beautiful gown that matched her hair and eyes perfectly. A breathtaking gown that revealed more skin that HG had ever hoped to witness._

_“I stand corrected,” Holcomb muttered as he watched HG pull herself together._

The plan was risky but it would provide them with the surprise element they needed.

“Every time a ship docks there’s a window of time while sensors have to recalibrate,” Steve explained. “During that window both the ship and the station are blind.”

“Unless they have a back up pair of sensors,” Pete noted.

“Correct,” Steve nodded. “From what we,” he motioned to Claudia and himself, “can tell  that with the age of the station they only have one set up and running.”

“Plus they’ve been out here for months,” Claudia added. “A bit of complacency is bound to have set in.”

“How long is the window?” Myka asked.

“Five minutes. Give or take.”

“That’s not enough time for us to dock at the station,” Myka frowned. 

“It’s not,” Claudia nodded. “But it is enough time for us to do a quick fly by.”

Myka’s hand went to the back of her neck. “Are you serious?”

“It’s our best shot.”  Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I can get the ship close to one of the open hangers. As long as we’re not detected you should be able to float in.”

“They only have a fraction of that giant wired Mykes,” Claudia added. “You should be able to get close enough to cut their power. Without gravity they should be easy pickings.”

“One would hope,” HG sighed.

“And what about the ship?” Myka  pointed out.

“Hopefully the crew will be on the station and they’ll be caught just like the others.”

“And with the power out, their only option will be to undock manually.  If that function is even still working.” Steve pointed out.

“You two really have thought through this,” Myka looked from Pete to Helena.

“As much as we could,” Claudia smiled. “Steve and I will be here on the ship monitoring the situation. Oh,” the red head clapped her hands together excitedly. “I almost forgot.”

She dashed out of the main room and returned moments later with a duffle bag half her size. 

“And we have these,” she reached into the bag and pulled out a spherical device.

“Is that a Stun Bomb?” Pete asked as he reached towards the bag.

“A modified Stun Bomb,” Claudia handed over the device to the Officer. “I can set these bad boys with a programmable radius and charge power.”

“So they’ll work well in a closed environment,” HG grinned. “Brilliant.”

“Let’s get suited up then,” Myka took the duffle from Claudia. “Great job on these.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

Pete helped HG with her suit helmet. 

“Air seal in 3…2…1,” he counted down.

“Check.” HG opened in closed her mouth to help her ears pop.

“You’re up Mykes,” Pete turned to his partner who had yet to finish putting on her suit.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“You know how I feel about space walks,” Myka growled out as she pulled up the bulky gear.

“Myka had a bad walk on Hilty 72 a couple of years back,” Pete explained as he helped Myka get dressed.

“I nearly died Pete,” Myka hissed.

“You had two minutes of air left,” Pete pulled the latch on her boot tighter.  “Plenty of time.”

“This is a story I must certainly hear,” HG stepped over and picked up Myka’s helmet. 

“Later,” Myka scowled as HG secured her helmet, double checking the seal.

 

 

“You guys ready,” Claudia’s voice came through the com.

“Yep,” Pete replied.

“Okay,  hang on.”

Myka, Pete and HG clipped themselves into  the rail along the wall as the room emptied of oxygen and gravity. Slowly the floor pulled back beneath then.

“Now that is something spectacular,” HG said as she looked down, watching the curve of the planet come into view.

“That it is,” Pete agreed.

Dark eyes looked up at Myka’s silence.

“Yeah,” Myka replied, her eyes only on HG.

“Hold on kiddos, here comes the fancy flying,” Claudia chirped as Steve maneuvered the ship next to the massive station.

“Detach,” Steve shouted.

The trio of Officers unhooked from the ship and floated out of the space door towards an open hanger.

“There’s the ship,” Pete pointed to their left.

HG pushed down the sudden lump in her throat. It was her brother’s design come to life.

“Head up team,” Myka’s voice pulled HG from her thoughts. “We’re about to go in.”

 

 

“And set phasers to creepy,” Pete murmured as the trio floated into the hanger bay.   The dim light from the planet cast  shadows throughout the large area. Several ships in various states lined the walls or floated free in the room.  Parts and other debris floated around, bouncing off the ships and the Officers as they moved further into the structure.

“Looks like lots of people left in a hurry,” Myka observed.

“Or didn’t,” Pete shuttered as an what he hoped was an empty space suit floated by.

HG clicked on her helmet light. “We need to find a passage into the interior of the station.”

“This is a McKinley class station,” Myka flipped on her helmet light and pulled a small flashlight from a pouch at her waist.  “They tended not to have a lot of docking ports and only a few bay doors.  We need to find what looks like a transport hub.”

“Over there,” Pete pointed past a large mass of debris. “Like that?”

“Just like that.”  Myka smiled. 

Using  a nearby ship the trio redirected themselves towards the opening, saving the small thrusters that came with each suit to slow them down.

“Well the door is here,” Pete  grabbed on to the partially extended walking that came from the opening. “But the it’s only halfway open. We can’t get through with our suits.”

“Give me a moment,” HG floated closer to the doorway, shining her light on the exposed wiring next to it.

“Myka can you hand me one of Claudia’s devices?”

“Okay,” the officer reached into the bag and pulled out a bomb.

“Pete could you bring your light a bit closer?”

“Sure,” he floated over and shined his light where HG directed.

“This will take a minute thanks to these blasted bulky gloves,” HG grumbled as she slowly wired the bomb to the door panel.

 

“This should provide enough power to jump start the door,” the Officer explained after a few minutes.  “I’m going to set it with a 30 second delay to give us time to move away. Just in case.”

“Go!” HG shouted and the trio pushed away from the door.

After a bright flash and a groan of metal against metal the door slowly opened.

“Aces!” HG beamed and pushed off towards the opening.

“Hot and smart,” Pete  patted Myka on the shoulder. “You sure know how to pick them.”

“Shut it,” Myka growled around her grin.

“If my estimations are correct, we should be three decks below our targets,” Myka  shown her flashlight down the dark and empty corridor in either direction. “With a little luck they won’t see us coming.”

“Here’s to luck then,” Pete nodded  and followed  Myka inside, HG hot on his heels.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was a large junction about ten minutes back,” HG sighed. “That is our best option in finding another way around.”  
> “We can’t keep blindly floating down a corridor, hoping to get lucky,” Pete looked at his companions. “In case you hadn’t noticed were down to 60% on our O2 tanks.”  
> “Lattimer is correct,” HG agreed. “We need to press forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven months ago I promised I wasn't done with this story. And finally, after many distractions and stops and starts here is the next update. All apologies for the super long delay.
> 
> For some reason it's easy to come up with the random one offs that fill the Vodka world but to carry out a story that's been plotted out for nearly two years? Well that's another matter all together. 
> 
> So my deepest thank you for those of you who have read or are still interested in this one. I can't promise another update soon, but I'm hoping for one because we really are in the final chapters. And as always, any and all feed back is truly appreciated.

_“What do you think,” Charles stepped back to allow his sister to examine the model closely._

_“It’s a bit old fashioned, don’t you think?”_

_“Just because the design isn’t a sleek as you’d like doesn’t mean it won’t get the job done.” He rolled his eyes._

_Helena smirked. “And the schematics?”_

_“Oh,” he hurried over to his desk, brushing aside stacks of papers and what looked like a homework assignment. “Here you go.”  He turned on a tablet and set it to project a 3D rotating image._

_“I’m impressed,” Helena smiled at her older brother.  “When do you have to have these submitted?”_

_“The contest deadline is in a few days. I wanted to have you look at them to make sure.”_

_“I have a good feeling about these,” Helena turned off the tabled. “I think you’re going to win.”_

 

“How much farther?” Pete’s voice crackled through her helmet.

“If we don’t have another detour,” Myka replied, “we’re only three sections away.”

“They are likely to be surveillance devices soon,” Helena’s eyes continued to sweep the area. “Since we’re approaching the powered area of the station. We need to keep a sharp eye.”

The trio of Officers floated forward in silence again. 

Myka suddenly grabbed HG and pulled her back into the wall. She bounced off and into Pete, sending them both back the way they had come.

“What the,” Pete shouted as HG slammed into him.

“We have to find another way,” Myka replied breathing heavily, pointing up.

“Bollocks,” HG cursed.

Above them, nearly hidden thanks to a bend in the wall was a small red sensor. Next to it were three small openings. By the size and shape Myka guessed they would create a laser lattice that would cut the three of them into neat squares.

“There was a large junction about ten minutes back,” HG sighed. “That is our best option in finding another way around.”

“We can’t keep blindly floating down a corridor, hoping to get lucky,” Pete looked at his companions. “In case you hadn’t noticed were down to 60% on our O2 tanks.”

“Lattimer is correct,” HG agreed. “We need to press forward.”

The Officer looked around the corridor which was relatively free of debris.  She then looked back towards the way they had come.

“This was a crew section,” HG floated towards one of the many closed doors along their path. “There must be something in one of these rooms we can use to trigger the defense mechanism.”

“And then what?” Pete asked.

“We see who comes by to check on things.”

 

 

HG had hotwired the nearest door to a crew cabin.

“This had to be you in a past life,” Myka joked as her flashlight bounced off ancient stacks of videos that were free floating around the cabin.  She pushed one towards her partner.

“Very funny,” he batted it away. “You know I keep my porn well hidden.”

“Or so you think.”

“Oh hello,” Helena snatched a floating tablet.  “What have we here?”

“It looks like an engineer’s work tablet,” Myka floated over, shining her light on the object. “An early version.”

“I wonder,” Helena reached down into the small bag attached to her waist. “If I could,” She pulled out a small power adaptor. “The technology on these things hasn’t changed much over the years.  Holcomb showed me schematics once of a second generation navigation tablet that looked very much like the ones we use today.”

“Officer Lattimer, could you please bring your light closer as well?”

Pete floated next to Myka as Officer Wells attempted another hotwire of an ancient device. After several minutes and a growl of frustration the screen remained blank.

“Bloody hell,” she cursed, leaning up from where she’d been working.

“Let’s keep looking,” Myka glanced around the room. “There has to be something here we can use.”

 

_“Come on Seldon! We don’t have much time!”_

_“I’ll meet you in command Graystone,” there was a pause; “I just need to.”_

_“Fine,” Graystone shouted over the rumble of the station._

_“I just need to download this,” Seldon was talking to himself. “Sending the link, then the relay.” He sighed. “Okay.”_

_“I’ve sent the data to the backup servers which should, hopefully,” he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. “Reach you no matter what happens here. You know Earth is done for.” The screen shook. “As we are too but the project is too important. And the 13 that survived need to be protected. Nurtured. Hell at this rate they might be all that’s left of our pathetic human race.”_

_He sighed again. “Take the data and trace it back. No matter what those bastards from Zamin throw at us, they can’t get to the core.”_

_“Everything you need is there. The schematics. The shells. The organic material. Everything you’ll need to continue the program, to play God. Hopefully you’ll do a better job than we did.”_

 

The trio of Officers watched the in silence as the video continued to play. Seldon raised a pistol to his head.

_“God forgive me,” he said softly._

_“Don’t,” a female voice came from off screen._

_“And why not,” Seldon replied._

_“You of all people Harry taught us how life was precious,” the voice grew louder as she got closer to the screen. “Plus, didn’t you make us to help protect humans?”_

_“Always so logical O,” Seldon shook his head._

_“Come on, they need us up in command. There are still plenty of people we can get off of this rock before Zamin Death Squads show up.”_

 

The video ended playback with a screensaver of a map of the station.  

“Well that was weird,” Officer Lattimer looked at his team mates. “But hey, look a map to where we need to go.”

Myka kept her eyes trained on HG who hadn’t moved since the video ended. She could see by the movement of her suit that the other woman was breathing hard.

“Wells are you okay?”

“No,” HG finally turned around to meet concerned faces. “I recognized the woman in that video.”

“It’s Officer Olivaw.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trained,” Helena observed.  
> “Space Marines,” Pete clarified.   
> “Guns for hire now.”   
> Myka quieted them both with a glare as the pair moved closer to their position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey only five months between updates!
> 
> Again I apologize for the lengthy delay for the folks who are still interested in this one. Again I swear that it will have an ending and not be left dangling in the fanfic graveyard of incomplete works. It's a shorter update but we get a few key bits of backstory to the big reveal from the previous chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who are still sticking with this one. I really do appreciate it.

_The station shook violently with another direct hit. The enemy was close, so very close._

_“Deandra what are you still doing here!”_

_“Missed my transport Dr. Hensen.”_

_Her creator rolled his eyes. “Unlikely.”_

_“Cedars, Powell, Adams, the other 12 left this morning. Crichton and Sun got them away.”_

_“And you know this?”_

_“Danvers sent me a coded relay 20 minutes ago. They’re heading the frontier, away from the core sectors. There’s a new mining field that sounded like a promising spot to hide.”_

_“Did Seldon even have a plan?”_

_“For this?” Deandra smiled. “Of course he had a plan.”_

_The station shook again._

_“They’ll be here soon,” Hensen sighed. “You need to go. They can’t catch you.”_

_“They won’t I promise.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you.”_

_“Wells,” Dee overrode the lock on the door and forced her way into the quarters. “Wells where the shtako are you?” she mumbled._

_A quick search revealed her new partner passed out on the floor of the bedroom._

_“Couldn’t quite make it huh?” she squatted down and shook the other woman. “Wells get up. We’ve got duty in 30. Wolcott told me he saw you party a little too much at Washed Out.”_

_“Leave me alone,” HG grunted._

_“Oh no,” Dee looked over and saw a half full glass of water on the night stand. She reached over and poured the contents on the dark haired head before her._

_“Bloody hell!”_

_“Get up, get dressed and let’s get a little food in you. Charlie won’t cut you any slack just because you used to work at HQ.  And you’ve grown on me lately so I’m not ready to trade partners”_

_“It’s been a week,” HG sat up slowly, frown etched on her face._

_Dee laughed. “I know em when I see them kid. Come on,” she stood and held out her hand._

“You’re sure,” Myka glanced over at Pete and back to Helena.

“I’d know that voice anywhere,” Helena took a deep breath. “We’ve worked together for years Myka. It’s her.”

“How is that even possible?” Pete shook his head. “This is like 500 years old.”

“Older.” Myka corrected.

“Whatever. The point is no human has ever lived that long.”

“No human,” Helena repeated, the fragments of a theory forming in her mind.

“What do we do?” Pete asked.

“Nothing.” Helena seemed to return to herself.  “At least at the moment. We need to continue on with this mission. The map,” she held up the tablet. “Will help us navigate what is left of the station and get to the control center.”

The Officer slipped the artifact into a pocket on her space suit.  “Shall we ring the door bell then?”

 

They decided to float a large piece of debris through the sensors just in case.  The fight might seem mostly even but there was no need to take unnecessary risks.

Within 10 minutes two space suits holding weapons appeared at the end of the corridor.

“Trained,” Helena observed.

“Space Marines,” Pete clarified.

“Guns for hire now.”

Myka quieted them both with a glare as the pair moved closer to their position.

 

“Looks like more space junk from this bucket.”  The first one pushed the Officer’s ruse out of the way.

“History man,” the other one replied. “We’re standing on a piece of history.”

“Decaying history that’s causing us problems.  Help me reset the sensors so we can get back to command.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing, quit being so jumpy.”

“That door wasn’t open the other day,” number two pointed to Seldon’s quarters.

“So?”

“So this part of the station doesn’t have any power, we need to check it out.”

The trio of Officer’s hid in the shadows as the two guards floated into the room. 

Helena triggered the door, sealing them in.

“Let’s go,” Myka pushed off from her hiding spot.  “We’ll have maybe 10 minutes before help arrives.”

 

 

_“We made it!”_

_“Thank the Gods!”_

_Deandra looked over at her co-pilot. “The other transports.”_

_“I’m sorry,” his accent making the o sound more like u “it looks like we were the last.”_

_The cabin fell silent then as the rest of the survivors thought of friends and crewmates who were now prisoners of Zamin._

_Deandra reached up to make sure the data chip was still in her uniform pocket.  Harry had given her the key right before they blasted off._

_“Olivaw.” He paused and looked her over. “You’re one of them,” she turned to look at the man seated next to her._

_“One of those robots made to be like humans.”_

_“Your point?” her tone shut up him up._

_Atticus MacPherson frowned and set a course for the rendezvous point._

 


End file.
